Un principio
by kana-Kishuku
Summary: Battousai decidió ayudar a la joven Kaoru, la cual por lo visto ha sufrido ya bastante, y descubrira que es ella quien hara que no se sienta solo de nuevo.
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1.- Un principio.  
  
Estaba frente a él mirándolo, estaba asustada, aterrada, sus ojos estaban llorosos, y gracias a la luna plateada que había esa noche, él pudo notar el terror en sus ojos. Había cuerpos sangrientos en el piso, él pensó que era normal que esa joven se encontrara así.  
  
-Hey, mujer... no te asustes.  
  
No pronuncio palabra, su kimono azul estaba cubierto de sangre, su pelo negro dejaba ver algunos atisbos de azul con la luz de la luna, este se movía a causa del viento que soplaba violentamente, al parecer llovería esa noche.  
  
-Yo... Yo...  
  
La mujer trago saliva, el listón que sujetaba su cabello se soltó por el viento, su pelo callo sobre sus hombros y espalda.  
  
-¿Tú?...  
  
Los cabellos del hombre también se movían violentos al compás del viento. A pesar de que ella había visto todo guardo su espada en la vaina, no tenía caso matarla, estaba demasiado aterrada, no pondría mucha resistencia si intentaba llevársela consigo.  
  
La chica de cabellos negros veía como se acercaba lentamente, sus cabellos eran rojos, así como la sangre que brotaba de los cuerpos inertes en el piso, y que también había en su kimono.  
  
-No te asustes, ven conmigo.  
  
No pudo responder, todo su cuerpo estaba traicionándola, una parte de su mente no quería ir con él, pero la otra parte y todo su cuerpo aceptaron la mano que el hombre les extendió, miro sus ojos por un segundo, eran de un color ámbar radiante, no pudo sostener mucho la vista, ese ¿joven?, por Dios, era algunos años mayor que ella, tal vez dos o tres... y a tan corta edad ya había matado a mas de diez hombres él solo.  
  
Al tomar la mano de la joven noto que temblaba, no le tomo mucha importancia, se agacho y recogió el listón, era azul al igual que su kimono, no se lo devolvió, era mejor que llevara suelto su cabello, hacía frío, y como lo había pensado antes, llovería.  
  
Camino de su mano un largo tramo, no sabía que tenía pensado hacer con ella, no ponía resistencia, pensaba que si lo hacía el la mataría, pero si llegaba hasta donde él la llevaba tal vez él...  
  
Se detuvo por inercia, sus pensamientos la habían paralizado, no quería saber que le pasaría, y si pensaba matarla que lo hiciera de una buena vez.  
  
El pelirrojo volteo, vio sus ojos azules, intensos, con miedo y sin soltar su mano se acerco a ella, se dirigió a su oído y con suavidad le dijo:  
  
-Es verdad, soy un asesino, pero no mato a mujeres y no abuso de ellas, tengo principios, te doy mi palabra de que no te are daño.  
  
-Yo...  
  
Parecía que solo podía pronunciar eso, pero lo dejo así, sabia que ella se había tranquilizado un poco, le había dado su palabra y ella sabía muy bien que un hombre jamás traicionaba su palabra, jamás.  
  
Empezó a llover, no alcanzaron a llegar secos a la posada, pero al menos habían llegado antes de que arreciara mas la tormenta.  
  
-¿Quién es esta joven Himura?  
  
Una amable señora se aproximo a ella, acerco una manta para que se secara, ella sonrió, Himura pensó que era increíble que sonriera después de lo asustada que estaba.  
  
-Es una larga historia, ¿tiene habitaciones disponibles? Necesita descansar.  
  
La joven de pelo negro seco un poco su pelo, se sentía muy fuera de lugar, no sabía que hacer, su miedo era menos, pero aun tenía un poco de ganas de huir de ahí.  
  
-Tiemblas mucho jovencita, debes tener frío... Himura, lo siento, pero tendrás que hospedarla en tu habitación.  
  
Algo de enfado resalto en los ojos de Himura, pero la encargada hizo caso omiso.  
  
-Vamos.  
  
El hombre dio algunos pasos, pero la encargada lo detuvo.  
  
-Espera, le daré algo a la joven.  
  
Abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser una armario, saco unas prendas y se las entrego a la chica, después de esto, Himura camino sin pronunciar palabras, la joven lo seguía en silencio, subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a la habitación, se veía acogedora.  
  
-Puedes dormir en mi futon, por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
  
-Ka... Kaoru... señor, Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
Apretó las prendas contra su cuerpo, trago un poco de saliva, temblaba un poco, tenía mucho frío y sudaba.  
  
-Kenshin Himura, no me digas señor, dime Kenshin.  
  
-S... si  
  
Kenshin noto el sudor en su frente, hacía frío y no tenía por que sudar, al parecer había sido un largo día para ella, se acerco y extendió una mano, la poso sobre su frente y efectivamente había enfermado, tenía algo de fiebre.  
  
Kaoru, al ver lo que hacía Kenshin, se sorprendió, no sabía que tenía pensado hacer con ella, la estaba tratando bien, pero ¿qué pasaría a la mañana siguiente?.  
  
-Cámbiate las ropas, enfermaras mas si te quedas con tus prendas mojadas.  
  
-Si...  
  
Bajo su cabeza, se ruborizo, no quería desvestirse frente a él, pero se lo había pedido y no sabía que hacer, si no se desvestía tal vez se enojaría y la golpearía, así que con su mano izquierda descubrió, del kimono, su hombro derecho, al ver esto, Kenshin saco de entre sus ropas el listón que había recogido del piso, lo paso por sus ojos, le dio la espalda a la chica y se sentó en el piso, Kaoru tenía expresión de alivio en su cara.  
  
-Prometí no hacerte daño.  
  
Dejo decir, mientras seguía sentado a espaldas de ella, escuchaba como el kimono de la chica caía al piso, se sonrojo, no sabía por que, pero sintió como sus mejillas se encendían.  
  
-Lo siento seño... Kenshin.  
  
La encargada de la posada le había dado dos prendas, una era un kimono en un color lila muy tenue, con pequeñas florecitas blancas que lo adornaban en la parte final de las mangas y en la parte final del kimono; la otra prenda era una bata para que ella descansara, la cual decidió ponerse, ya que, aunque le parecía un poco imposible, intentaría descansar.  
  
-Así es, Kenshin. ¿Ya haz terminado?  
  
-Si, ya me he cambiado.  
  
-Bien...  
  
Se levanto del piso y se quito el listón de los ojos, al dar medía vuelta se encontró con una hermosa joven, no la había observado lo suficiente, tenía que admitirlo, era bonita, tenia una piel blanca y suave, su pelo era largo y negro, y tenía dos hermosos ojos azules, pero intento no pensar mucho en eso, recordó que estaba algo enferma, así que se acerco a ella.  
  
-Tienes fiebre, lo mejor será que descanses.  
  
La tomo de nuevo de la mano, la llevo hasta donde estaba su futon, estaba cerca de las puertas corredizas que daban a un pequeño balcón, pero las puertas estaban cerradas y las dejo así por que estaba lloviendo, y con este ultimo pensamiento soltó su mano y la dejo frente al futon.  
  
-No tengas miedo, mejor descansa.  
  
Ella se arrodillo y se metió en el futon, Kenshin también se arrodillo y la tapo bien, después se quedo sentado en el espacio que había entre la puerta corrediza y el futon, se recargo en un mueble que tenía libros encima.  
  
Kenshin logró conciliar el sueño rápidamente, había sido un día algo pesado para él, además, tenía que llevar a la chica con su familia cuando amaneciera, y también tendría que disculparse con sus padres.  
  
------  
  
Kaoru se despertó a mitad de la noche, parecía que aun tenía un poco de fiebre, pero se sentía un poco mejor, el interior de la habitación era cálido, así que no pasaba frío, y la verdad, después de lo que acababa de pasar hacía algunas horas, no tenia a donde ir.  
  
Volteo su rostro, tras ella estaba ese muchacho, ese asesino...  
  
-Kenshin....- Repitió en voz baja, solo ella fue capaz de escucharse.  
  
No sabía por que no la había matado, tal vez por lo que dijo de que él no mataba mujeres, y efectivamente, tampoco le había hecho ningún daño, todo lo contrario, le dio un lugar en donde pasar la noche, aunque no sabía lo que pasaría cuando el sol despuntara.  
  
Se arrodillo y se acerco a gatas al cuerpo de Kenshin, estaba profundamente dormido y abrazaba su espada, esto le causo algo de miedo. Lo observo, sus rasgos eran fino y delicados, era la belleza de mujer en un hombre, y en su mejilla tenia una cicatriz en forma de x, se pregunto quién pudo habérsela hecho.  
  
Al estar a solo unos centímetros de él extendió su mano, su curiosidad era mucha, quería saber que sería sentir su cicatriz bajo sus dedos, trazo una de las líneas, y a pesar de todo su piel era suave...  
  
Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron de par en par, una mano había atrapado la suya en un movimiento tan rápido que no pudo ni reaccionar.  
  
-No puedes dormir.  
  
Su voz sonó grave y sería, pensó que estaba en un profundo sueño, pero de algún modo el siempre estuvo alerta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
  
-Lo siento... yo solo... discúlpeme, volveré a dormir, prometo no molestarle de nuevo.  
  
Bajo su cabeza en una señal de arrepentimiento, su mano aun se encontraba sujeta a la de él.  
  
-No paso nada. Te ves mejor ¿cómo sigue tu fiebre?  
  
Soltó su mano para poder tocar su frente, ya no tenía tanta como hace pocas horas.  
  
-No era nada de que preocuparse, fue solo que estaba algo débil y asustada, discúlpeme, no quise causarle molestias.  
  
-Entonces vuélvete a dormir, mañana amanecerás mejor.  
  
La miro a los ojos, eran hermosos, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con mujeres, de hecho el no era como sus demás compañeros, ellos se divertían con mujeres, en cambio él no, esas costumbres le parecían algo muy reprochable, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de ver los ojos azules de esa mujer, esos ojos que eran como una noche clara alumbrada por la luna llena.  
  
El rubor de Kaoru se dejo ver en sus mejillas, la miraba de una manera extraña y enigmática, sus ojos ámbar ya no eran tan radiantes, y le pareció ver una aureola púrpura alrededor de ellos, aunque, la verdad es que la habitación era algo oscura, solo se filtraba un poco de la luna llena de esa noche, que al fin se había despejado de nubes de lluvia, así que pensó que tal vez estaba viendo mal.  
  
-Lo siento.- Kenshin aparto la mirada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco  
  
Ella sonrió levemente ante ese gesto, era timidez lo que había hecho que él volviera su vista hacia otro lado.  
  
Antes de acostarse de nuevo en el futon vio que tenía dos mantas que la arropaban del frío, tomo una de estas y cubrió el cuerpo de Kenshin, quien al sentir que lo cubrían no pudo mas que mirarla sorprendido.  
  
Kenshin miraba como ella sonreía levemente al cubrirlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no mostraban ese tipo de consideraciones para con él, por eso sintió como su corazón latió con algo de regocijo y alegría y por su mente paso que tal vez ya no estaría solo de nuevo, claro que desecho enseguida esos pensamientos remplazándolos por los que decían que solo lo hacía por que él también le había mostrado algo de amabilidad, lo hacía solo por compromiso.  
  
Kaoru pensó que era tal solo un joven como ella, y que si a ella le daba frío, a él también, él había sido amable con ella, y se sentía muy agradecida con él, aunque al ver su gesto de vergüenza cuando desvío su mirada sonrojado, le conmovió algo en su interior, que hizo que ella pensara que era una persona tierna y hermosa.  
  
Así, los dos de nuevo conciliaron el sueño, y esta vez de una forma plena, y ninguno de los dos despertó, y quedaron con el pensamiento de que esto, tal vez podría ser el principio de algo bueno... o tal vez malo...  
  
----------  
  
Pues este es el primer fanfic que hago, bueno no exactamente el primero, pero si el primero que me atrevo a mandar para que lo publiquen.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, se que no es el mejor que van a leer, pero a mi me gusto (claro, yo lo escribí, me tuvo que gustar a mi primero =P). El fic es algo parecido a las OVA'S de Kenshin, como se pudieron dar cuenta, claro que trato de que solo se parezca un poquitito no que este exacto a las OVA' S  
  
Bueno, ahí me cuentan que les pareció, ojala que no este aburrido =s, aunque claro que acepto todo tipo de quejas, criticas (de las que sea), elogios, halagos (no se crean =P).  
  
A, se me pasaba, soy - =MUY= - mala para eso de las comas, punto y coma, punto y seguido, punto y aparte, así que les pediré de favor que no se molesten por este detalle, aceptaría con mucha gratitud que me ayudasen a ver mis HORRORES ortográficos =S, claro, todo es si quieren, no es necesario que lo hagan, de hecho creo que ese vendría siendo mi problema jejeje TT.  
  
Este fic se me hizo algo corto, intentare que el próximo tenga mas detalles y explicaciones, por que este lo tome como una introducción, aunque no pienso hacer muchos capítulos, por mi parte es todo. ¡Gracias! =D  
  
Me escriben por favor a: kanakcrhotmail.com y hanakcr3yahoo.com.mx  
  
-Ana- 


	2. Ácido recuerdo

Capitulo 2.- Ácido recuerdo  
  
Los árboles se movían con el suave viento de la mañana, hacía un buen día, y la mayoría de la gente de la posada estaba despierta.  
  
Había muchas muchachas trabajando, unas preparaban el desayuno, otras limpiaban la habitaciones y las demás se dedicaban a servir y a atender a los hombres que allí residían.  
  
Mientras que en la cocina, estaba Kaoru, hablando con la encargada de la posada  
  
-Tendrás que trabajar en lago si quieres quedarte aquí.  
  
-Si, señora Dina  
  
Ya hacía rato que Kaoru había despertado, Kenshin aun estaba dormido, así que no hizo mucho ruido mientras ella se levantaba, ya no se sentía con fiebre, había amanecido mucho mejor.  
  
-Bueno, entonces puedes empezar por ayudar a servir el desayuno, estas muchachas se entretienen mucho con los huéspedes.  
  
Unas cuantas chicas, que estaban en la cocina, junto con Kaoru y la encargada, soltaron unas leves risitas, mientras que Dina solo las miraba con algo de reproche  
  
-Bien, empezare cuanto antes.  
  
Kenshin al fin despertó, la luz del sol brillaba tenue, pero fue suficiente para sacarlo de su sueño, y vio que el futon ya estaba recogido y en su lugar.  
  
Algo hizo sentir un poco incomodo a Kenshin ¿dónde estaba la chica? Sin mas se levanto, acomodo su espada en su cintura y se dirigió a la puerta, noto que había mas murmullos que de costumbre, tal vez habían preparado un muy buen desayuno, o había noticias importantes de algo. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a donde todos estaban desayunando.  
  
-Has traído una bonita muchacha, Himura.  
  
Kenshin se dirigió a su lugar sin hacer caso de las palabras de uno de los hombres del grupo, pero gracias a eso sabía por que había tantos murmullos, una bonita chica: Kaoru, y no supo por que, pero se tranquilizo al verla, la verdad es que pensó que tal vez ya se había marchado, pero se encontraba trabajando, al igual que otras muchachas.  
  
-Su desayuno...- Kaoru titubeo en decir su nombre, no sabía si quería que lo llamara por su nombre en frente de todos. -...Kenshin.-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
Una simple frase, no tenía nada mas que decirle, ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella. La mañana paso tranquila, Kaoru hacía caso a las labores que Dina le mandaba, lo hacía con mucha eficiencia, y Dina pudo notar que era algo diferente a las demás, era seria y obedecía con rapidez, no se quejaba de nada.  
  
-Es una niña muy buena...- Pensó Dina, mientras la veía trabajar en un arreglo de flores.  
  
Así se paso el día, todos los habitantes de la posada pensaban que esa chica en particular era toda una incógnita, no sabían de donde venia ni quien era, si tenia familiares o no, pero esas preguntas pronto Kenshin se encargaría de que tuvieran una respuesta.  
  
-Ya es tarde, Kaoru, puedes ir a descansar si quieres.  
  
Kaoru hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a Dina, después subió las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de ese joven que le había dado hospedaje.  
  
-Te estaba esperando –  
  
Kenshin estaba sentado junto a la puerta corrediza, la cual estaba abierta y dejaba ver una bonita luna, brillante, acompañada por radiantes estrellas.  
  
-Lo siento, no he podido llegar mas temprano, le he estado ayudando a la señora Dina.  
  
Inclino la cabeza a manera de disculpa, después dio unos pasos hacia adentro de la habitación, notando que el Futon ya estaba extendido en su lugar, en el mismo lugar que durmió la noche anterior.  
  
-No es necesario que te disculpes, te he visto trabajar, eso esta bien, pero no te preocupes, mañana te llevare a tu casa, con tu familia – dirigió su mirada a Kaoru. –Puedes dormir si lo deseas, ya he destendido el futon-  
  
Ella se acerco lentamente sin pronunciar palabra, al llegar se arrodillo en el futon, lo suficientemente cerca de él como para admirar la noche.  
  
-Yo no tengo familia...-  
  
Kaoru observaba las brillantes estrellas, la luna brillaba intensa, pero noto que nubes se acercaban de nuevo, era época de lluvia, así que probablemente llovería esa noche, lo que era una lastima, pensó Kaoru, pues en realidad el cielo se veía muy bonito.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿no tienes?- Kenshin dirigió su atención a ella. -¿Cómo es que te encontrabas en ese lugar? ¿acaso ibas con esas personas?.  
  
Las preguntas eran demasiadas, y el quería respuestas, tal vez podría ser una espía de algún grupo que estuviera en contra de ellos, y no por que tuviera una cara bonita la perdonaría, o tal vez solo era una chica mas a la que venderían por ahí, no lo sabía, y por lo tanto no dormiría esa noche sin recibir una respuesta.  
  
-Así es, Kenshin, no tengo familia.- Ella volteo su rostro, lo miro frente a ella, se asusto un poco, después de todo no lo conocía bien, aun no sabia sus intenciones, aunque había sido amable con ella, y ni siquiera la conocía. –Me encontraba con esas personas por que no tenía a donde ir, y me ofrecí a ayudarles...- Se detuvo, no podía seguir, tal vez después de lo que dijo el la mataría.  
  
-Dime la verdad, esos hombres no tendrían por ayudante a una chica como tu ¿acaso te da vergüenza decir que te iban a vender como ramera a algún hombre rico?- la miro con el seño fruncido y con algo de coraje, ya que el buscaba verdades no una mentira que nadie le creería.  
  
Kaoru aparto la vista hacía un lado, puso las manos sobre sus rodillas y apretó su kimono lila, la verdad es que si le daba vergüenza decirlo, y el solo hecho de recordarlo no le gustaba.  
  
-Que cruel es conmigo al decirme eso... claro que me da vergüenza- su fleco cubrió sus ojos, pero aun así se dejaron ver algunas lagrimas. –L-lo siento... es que, yo vivía con mi familia en un poblado no muy lejos de aquí, mi padre era un samurai ya retirado, por su edad, pero en su época fue muy bueno y era una persona muy noble y de confianza...- sollozó un poco al recordar.  
  
-¿Así que si tenias una familia?- Kenshin relajo un poco su mirada.  
  
-Tenía... mi madre era una buena mujer, amaba mucho a mi padre, era muy servicial y era una excelente madre; tenía dos hermanos, Kasumi de 13 años y Enishi de 10 años- Apretó aun mas su kimono  
  
Kaoru no quería recordar, pero tal vez contar todo lo que había vivido le serviría para desahogarse, así que prosiguió.  
  
-Hace un mes, mas o menos, esos hombres llegaron a mi casa, fueron muy crueles, mataron a las personas que nos ayudaban en nuestro hogar, solo nos dejaron vivos a nosotros, hicieron que abandonáramos nuestro hogar y después... lo quemaron- Nuevas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, de solo recordarlo la herida que creía casi cerrada, se abrió de nuevo.  
  
-¿Se estaban vengando de tu familia?- El pelirrojo miro algo dolido a la chica.  
  
Ella movió la cabeza en negativamente.  
  
-Estaban atacando el poblado donde vivíamos, a algunas personas las quemaron dentro de sus hogares, incluyendo a bebes, niños, mujeres, todo frente a ellos...- su tono de voz era débil y tembloroso. –llevaban a mucha gente con ellos, pero poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de ella, a los mas viejos los fueron matando por que ya no tenían fuerzas para seguir, mi padre era fuerte y soporto todo el recorrido, hasta que llegamos a donde era su escondite, tardamos una semana en llegar, los hombres se sorprendieron de la fortaleza de mi padre, por eso fue que no le mataron en esa ocasión. Nos encerraron en una especie de cárcel húmeda y fría, apenas nos daban para comer, yo daba mi ración a Enishi, para que se mantuviera fuerte y no enfermara, pasamos ahí dos semanas , después nos sacaron a todos, el líder de esa gente,- enfatizo con rabia. –le propuso a mi padre que se uniera a ellos, pensaron que para su edad era fuerte, a parte de que sabia utilizar muy bien la katana, en ese momento el nos miro, le sonrió a mi madre y después nos miro a cada uno de nosotros, mi madre no pudo mas que llorar, el se negó, dijo que preferiría morir antes de unírseles y así fue, en ese mismo instante lo decapitaron, le cortaron la cabeza frente a nosotros...- Se detuvo.  
  
Kaoru puso sus manos sobre sus ojos, no podía soportar mas, dejo que su llanto se escuchara, y mas que un llanto, se escuchaba un dolor, un dolor que no podía esconder ya mas.  
  
Kenshin la observaba, en su mirada se veía ternura y lastima, en verdad lamentaba lo que le había pasado, pero necesitaba que terminara de contar lo que ya había empezado.  
  
-Prosigue por favor...- Pidió Kenshin, podía parecer cruel que le dijera que continuara, pero tenía que saber.  
  
-Después de lo que le hicieron a mi padre, mi madre callo al piso destrozada, Kasumi callo junto a ella abrazándola, Enichi solo podía derramar lagrimas en silencio abrazado a mi... al vernos, se rieron de nosotros, como si fuera algo gracioso lo que habían hecho. Mandaron matar a toda la gente que quedaba, dijeron que eran inútiles y que ya no la necesitaban, ni siquiera se por que nos torturaron esas tres semanas, si al final los mataron a todos, menos a mis hermanos a mi madre y a mi, por que dijeron que por culpa de mi padre, nos darían un trato especial. El líder les ordeno que se llevaran a Enichi, que era un niño al que podían entrenar para ser parte de ellos, mis esfuerzos por retenerlo a mi lado fueron en vano, basto con un golpe para tirarme al piso...- Inconscientemente puso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla izquierda. – Dijeron que yo tenia un carácter fuerte, y que era valiente al enfrentarme a ellos para rescatar a Enishi, ya que mi madre y mi hermana estaban en el piso aterradas por ver a mi padre y por escuchar gritar a Enishi. Yo me levante de nuevo para ir tras los hombres que se llevaban a Enishi, pero me sujetaron dos hombres y me impidieron ir tras él, yo solo escuchaba los ruegos de mi hermano que me decían: "¡Hermana, ven por mi, hermana, ayúdame, ayúdame, hermana!", pero... pero no pude hacer nada. Después separaron a mi madre y a mi hermana, ordenaron que a mi me encerraran de nuevo en esa cárcel húmeda, había muchas aberturas entre las tablas así fue como pude ver lo que pasaba con mi madre y mi hermana... ellos... ellos las forzaron y... yo no pude hacer nada, grite y golpee la puerta tan fuerte como pude, y no pude... ellos... mi madre y mi hermana...– Sollozo fuertemente, puso sus manos a cada uno de sus oídos, como si pudiera escuchar aun los gritos y lamentos de ellas, apretó aun mas fuerte sus manos y cerro sus ojos con la misma fuerza.- ¡Por Dios! ¡Kasumi era tan solo una niña, una niña pequeña.... una niña pequeña! Y mi madre, ¡pobre de mi madre! ¡¿cómo fueron capaces de hacerle tal cosa?!- Ella gritaba entre sollozos, sus lagrimas salían y salían sin parar.  
  
Kenshin la miraba atónito, no podía creer que hubiesen abusado de su madre y de su hermana, había conocido la crueldad, pero jamás había oído de tal cosa, y era verdad, su hermana era tan solo una niña. Kenshin se conmovió profundamente, se coloco enseguida de ella.  
  
-L-las mataron... ¡las mataron!  
  
Kaoru ya no podía mas, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y agacho aun mas su cabeza.  
  
-Cálmate.  
  
Kenshin la tomo de las manos, ella hizo presión para que no le quitara las manos de la cara, pero Kenshin era mucho mas fuerte que ella, además de que ella estaba débil de tanto llorar, así que él pudo ver claramente su rostro mojado por las lagrimas, sus ojos cubiertos por ellas, esto hizo que su corazón se apretara contra su pecho, sintió un gran dolor dentro de él, un dolor que jamás había sentido, pero el verla así había hecho que el sintiera un inmenso dolor.  
  
-Cálmate, no llores mas...- Aunque sabía que la petición de él era algo inútil, sintió que era necesario que se lo dijera.  
  
Ella lloro aun mas, a lo cual Kenshin solo atino a abrazarla contra él, Kaoru se sorprendió por este hecho, pero acepto sus brazos sin reclamos, mojando su pecho con sus lagrimas y apretando su Gi con sus manos, sin dejar de llorar.  
  
-Vamos, ya ha pasado... tranquila-  
  
Kenshin la apretó mas contra él, puso sus manos en la espalda de ella, trataba de hacer que ella se sintiera protegida al lado de él, quería que ella siguiera contando hasta el momento que él la encontró, pero el dolor era muy grande y él la comprendía, así que ya no siguió preguntando nada mas, intentaría reanudar su conversación en otra ocasión en que ella estuviera mas tranquila.  
  
------  
  
Ya muy entrada la madrugada, Kaoru despertó, y cual fue su sorpresa al verse rodeada por los brazos de Kenshin, quien aun la sujetaba protectoramente contra su pecho, ella se sintió un poco avergonzada, levanto la vista y vio la cara de un ángel frente a ella, su rostro era joven y hermoso, sus cabellos rojos ahora se veían oscuros por la avanzada noche y sus ojos... sus ojos eran de un color ámbar, que la primera vez que los vio eran brillantes, pero ahora eran opacos y calmados.  
  
-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Pregunto con voz suave.  
  
Kenshin se había mantenido despierto todo el tiempo que ella había dormido, pensaba en todo lo que había dicho Kaoru, la verdad es que para ser tan joven ya conocía la crueldad y el dolor, así como él también los había conocido, y ahora estaba solo, y su única compañera, hasta el momento era la katana.  
  
-Si... – Kaoru asintió. –Después de lo que ocurrió...- Dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo -a mi decidieron venderme a un hombre muy rico de estos alrededores, fue cuando usted les encontró y... los mato y sin usted querer me rescato.  
  
-Aquí siempre estarás bien, yo me encargare de que nadie te haga daño de nuevo.-  
  
Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kaoru, ella deseaba con todo su corazón sentirse protegida de nuevo, así como se sentía con su familia, y por una extraña razón, en ese momentos se sentía así.  
  
-Gracias. – Kaoru volvió a quedarse dormida, en realidad quería recostarse en el futon, para ya no molestar a Kenshin, pero en realidad sentir que él la abrazaba le agradaba bastante (Dios mío, a quien no??)  
  
------  
  
De nuevo llovía, aun no había salido el son a pesar de que ya era muy de mañana, las nubes de lluvia eran densas y oscuras, tardaría un poco antes de que se despejaran.  
  
-Me parece que la chica ha sufrido mucho.  
  
-Así es.  
  
Kenshin hablaba con el líder del grupo al que él pertenecía, le contó todo lo que Kaoru le había dicho, era necesario, ya que, a pesar de que él si confiaba en ella, no todos los de su grupo lo hacían, y era su deber informarle a su líder que la muchacha no era mas que una victima más de las guerras que había.  
  
-Muy bien Himura, estará a tu cargo, ya que la has traído tu.- El hombre sonrió  
  
-Lo que usted diga.-  
  
Kenshin salió de la habitación en la que estaba, había dejado a Kaoru recostada en el futon, había sido una larga noche para ella, y pensó que aun se encontraría dormida, así que se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación.  
  
-No esta.-  
  
De nuevo el Futon estaba en su lugar y la habitación vacía.  
  
-Buenos días, Kenshin-  
  
La voz sonó suave a su espalada, era Kaoru quien ya se encontraba despierta y trabajando, llevaba una escoba consigo.  
  
-Me ha tocado limpiar su habitación.-  
  
Y así comenzó el aseo, él solo la miraba, pensaba en que era una chica con fortaleza, después de lo que había pasado esa noche, ella aun seguía atendiendo las labores que le asignaban, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Después que hubo terminado se dirigió a Kenshin.  
  
-¿Me acompañaría a dar un paseo? No conozco bien esta ciudad, me gustaría ir a tomar un poco de sake.  
  
El pelirrojo se impresiono un poco por lo que ella había dicho.  
  
Poco después se encontraban sentados en un restaurante bebiendo sake, Kenshin bebía, mientras que Kaoru servia un poco para ella, él nunca pensó conocer a una chica como ella, era una hermosa persona y ya había sufrido mucho, al igual que él, y le sorprendió que le confesara abiertamente todo lo que le había ocurrido, y gracias a eso pudo notar que era una chica fuerte, por que a pesar de todo se mantenía en pie y trataba de seguir adelante y eso admiro él en ella.  
  
A pesar de solo tener dos días de haberse conocido, Kaoru tenia una gran confianza en él, era una completa extraña y la trataba como si siempre la hubiese conocido, se sentía bien a su lado, tenía la esperanza de que con su ayuda iba a poder encontrar a su hermano, sabía que estaba vivo, y ella lo buscaría, solo rogaba que Kenshin aceptara ayudarla, ya que ella sola no podría hacerlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que este sería el inicio de algo bueno y espero que esa corazonada fuera cierta, tan cierta como que veía beber sake a Kenshin.  
  
---------- Un agradecimiento especial a Naoko =D, muchas gracias!!, por que sin ella no me animo a publicar este fic =), y además de que me dijo como publicarlo jejej U  
  
Este es el 2do. Capitulo que escribo, y la verdad es que quede muy satisfecha con lo que escribí y por supuesto que espero que haya sido del agrado de ustedes también, pero por favor, para saberlo necesito que me dejen un review, y claro, si gustan me pueden escribir a mi correo, por favor  
  
Bueno, pobre Kaoru, sufrió mucho en este capitulo, a las seguidoras de Kaoru les pido mil disculpas, ya que así tuvo que pasar, si no, mi fic no sería mi fic -  
  
Aaaa se me olvidaba, lo del titulo, la palabra ácido, bueno, bien pude haberle puesto "amargo recuerdo" pero, una amiga me dijo que así se veía mejor, así que le hice caso y así lo deje =P (ni al caso con esta aclaración, pero bueno, ya la di jejeje)  
  
No sean malitos, un review no me vendría nada mal, de verdad =S.  
  
-Ana- 


	3. Ayuda esperada

Capitulo 3.- Ayuda esperada.  
  
-Le agradezco que me haya acompañado, la verdad es que quería pedirle un favor, Kenshin- Kaoru observo un pequeño recipiente de sake en sus manos y después de decir esto bebió un poco  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- La miro y después dio un trago.  
  
-Vera... – Dudo un poco y después prosiguió –Yo quería pedirle ayuda- levanto la vista y lo miro.  
  
-¿Ayuda?- Kenshin la miro algo extrañado.  
  
Kaoru aun lo miraba fijamente, lo que le iba a pedir ciertamente era algo muy importante para ella, no podía dejar escapar una valiosa oportunidad que tenía frente a ella, además, haría hasta lo imposible por salvar al único miembro que quedaba de su familia.  
  
-Si, yo se que mi hermano aun vive, y quiero ir por él, pero yo sola no podría hacerlo, me da rabia admitirlo, pero no tengo la suficiente fuerza como para enfrentarme a tantos hombres, terminaría muerta antes de poder ver a Enishi- Kaoru cerro sus ojos y agacho su rostro.  
  
-Entiendo- dejo el recipiente vacío en la mesa, pero sin apartar la vista de ella, se veía tan triste, y su voz era suplicante –Me gustaría ayudarte, pero yo tendría que dejar mi puesto aquí ¿me entiendes? Hay gente que también quiere que este aquí, que me necesita aquí, no podría irme así nada mas dejándolos- Su respuesta fue fría y directa, pero también era cierta.  
  
-Lo comprendo, Kenshin...- Kaoru no pudo mas que derramar algunas lagrimas, pero las seco rápidamente.  
  
-En verdad lo lamento- Kenshin aparto su mirada, desearía poder ayudarla con tal de no verla llorar de nuevo, pero sabía que no podía abandonar el puesto que tenía, el puesto del asesino mas importante de su grupo.  
  
------  
  
Una semana después:  
  
Kaoru se encontraba enjuagando los platos de la comida que hacía rato que había pasado, pensó en la respuesta que Kenshin le había dado, y resolvió que era una completa tonta al pensar que él le iba a brindar su ayuda a una completa extraña, pero si él no la ayudaba, entonces tendría que encontrar ayuda en otro lugar.  
  
-¿Kaoru?- Pregunto algo preocupada la dueña de la posada  
  
-¿Si?- Dijo Kaoru poniendo uno de los platos en una mesa para que se secara junto con los que ya estaban ahí. -Te noto algo distraída... muy pensativa- Dijo Dina, tomando los platos para secarlos con una pequeña manta blanca que traía en las manos.  
  
-No pasa nada, de verdad- Sonrió, pero solo era una risa fingida para que no se preocupara.  
  
Y después de terminar con su quehacer se dirigió a la que ya era, por así decirlo, su cuarto, aun compartía la misma habitación que Kenshin, era eso o que se quedara con uno de los compañeros de Kenshin y eso él no lo permitiría.  
  
Kenshin la observaba mientras acomodaba algunas cosas que tenía en el cuarto y con una mantita cuadrada, color gris, limpio la mesa.  
  
Kenshin se acerco lentamente a ella, se había quedado hincada frente a la mesa, ya había terminado de limpiar, pero se mantenía absorta en sus propios pensamientos, así que sin hacer mucho ruido se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, para poder verla de frente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto él.  
  
Kaoru se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, lo miro por un momento pero después prefirió desviar la mirada.  
  
-Nada, Kenshin, no me pasa nada- Kaoru se paro y camino hacia un mueble donde había muchos libros todos desacomodados, se puso a ordenarlos y al terminar se dirigió hacía la salida.  
  
-Estas molesta- Afirmo Kenshin que se levanto y la miro.  
  
-No, Kenshin, no tengo por que estarlo- Su voz era calmada y suave, pero también triste. –Me retiro, la señora Dina aun quiere que le ayude con las flores-  
  
Kaoru salió de la habitación dejando a un confundido pelirrojo, ciertamente ella no estaba enfadada con él, pero si estaba triste, pero él no podía dejar su obligación ahí, pero ella le preocupaba demasiado, no sabía ni por que, tan solo llevaba algunos días de haberla conocido, pero ella lo hacía sentirse bien, recordó que por las noches ya no estaba solo, y a pesar de lo ocurrido esa noche en el restaurante, él siempre amanecía arropado con una cálida manta y a veces ella le ofrecía una tierna pero triste sonrisa.  
  
-Una triste sonrisa- Dijo Kenshin recordando como es que lo miraba y le sonreía. –Perdóname, pero es que no puedo.  
  
------  
  
-¡Vamos mocos, agarra bien esa espada!- Dijo un hombre alto y robusto, mientras daba una bofetada a un pequeño.  
  
El pequeño se levanto y tomo la espada en sus manos, tenía un ojo morado y ahora sangraba de la boca.  
  
-¡Vasta!- Un hombre alto de cabellos negros se acerco a él –Déjalo de una buena vez, ya te he dicho que este niño es mi responsabilidad, un golpe mas y te las veras conmigo, maldito lame botas- Trono los dedos de sus manos y se puso frente al pequeño.  
  
-Maldito Sagara, si el jefe no te hubiera puesto a cargo del chico en estos momentos te habría golpeado hasta morir- Dijo furioso el hombre.  
  
-Claro, ven aquí e inténtalo- Sonrió  
  
El hombre solo se retiro mirando al pequeño con furia.  
  
-¿Estas bien, Enishi?- Sano se puso en cuclillas y lo miro  
  
-Si, señor-  
  
-Hay, Enishi, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que soy Sanosuke, Sa-no-su- ke, vamos, solo dime Sano, sabes que me haces sentir viejo ¬¬-  
  
Enishi sonrió, a pesar de estar en ese horrible campamento, lleno de despiadados hombres, los cuales él sabía que habían matado a su familia y en estos momentos vendido a su hermana, pero se había encontrado con una buena persona, Sanosuke, quien al parecer era una buena persona, pero no comprendía por que estaba ahí.  
  
Sanosuke lo llevo a su tienda, saco una caja con medicinas, vendas y mas cosas para curar las heridas de Enishi.  
  
-Sano ¿me podría decir por que esta aquí?-  
  
-Veras, chico, desde pequeño he estado aquí, me entrenaron como a ti, pero a mi me gustan mas los puños para pelear, no la espada- Dijo tomando una manta mojada, para limpiar la sangre seca de Enishi.  
  
-Me sorprende que no seas como ellos, unos malditos asesinos, unos demonios que no merecen compasión- dijo Enishi, con una mirada llena de odio. (como esas que le dirigía a Kenshin en las OVA'S, huy! eso si que daba miedo U)  
  
Sanosuke se sorprendió ante lo que él decía, y mas aun, ante la mirada tan aterradora de aquel pequeño que no tenía mas de diez años.  
  
-Es verdad que lo que te hicieron fue bastante cruel, pero no deberías hablar de esa manera, no es bueno que un pequeño como tu guarde esa clase de rencores-  
  
-¿Cómo es que tu no los guardas? No puedo decir que seas igual a ellos, por que desde que llegue aquí tu haz sido el único que se porta bien conmigo, incluso me das de comer-  
  
-Es simple, comprendo tu dolor, además de que cuando yo era de tu edad, todo era muy distinto, este grupo era pacífico y su jefe sería incapaz de hacer lo que me contaste que hicieron en tu poblado, yo crecí al lado de él, es por eso que tengo mis habilidades, ellos me criaron bien, de buena manera, no como te tratan a ti en estos momentos- Sanosuke ahora limpio con alcohol las heridas de Enishi, el cual respingo un poco ante el ardor.  
  
-¿Y por que sigues aquí?- Pregunto con curiosidad  
  
-Tenía la esperanza de que todo cambiara, de que el grupo volviera a ser pacifico, pero con la muerte del jefe, y con estas guerras, todo se complico, tenía pensado marcharme, pero cierto chico preguntón y curioso llego un día al campamento y me tuve que quedar a cuidarlo.  
  
------  
  
Vestía un kimono en un tono rosa pálido con florecillas en un rosa mas vivo, su pelo iba recogido en una cola alta adornada con un listón del mismo color del kimono, llevaba consigo su sombrilla por si volví a llover, se había ofrecido a comprar el mandado para la cena y sin mas tiempo que perder salió de la posada en camino al mercado.  
  
Camino un rato hasta llegar a su destino, compraría arroz, verduras y algunas cosas mas que le hubieron encargado.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí, pudo divisar a algunos hombres en una especie de cantina, bebían sake a mas no poder, unos ya estaban tirados en el suelo por tanto beber, mientras que hablaban entre si, y al verles no pudo evitar que algo la llevara hasta ellos, entrando y sentándose en una mesa, dejo el mandado a un lado y se puso a analizar la situación.  
  
-Señorita, no debería estar aquí usted sola- Un hombre alto, de aspecto robusto se sentó frente a ella.  
  
Kaoru lo observo sin responder, tenía el pelo negro y lo llevaba recogido en una cola baja, el le sonreía amablemente, pero a ella le importo mas que llevara consigo una espada.  
  
-¿Le pasa algo, señorita?- El hombre quito su sonrisa y puso cara de preocupación al ver que no le contestaba.  
  
-No...- Contesto tímidamente Kaoru.  
  
-Ya me había preocupado, pensé que no podías hablar, y siendo tan bonita eso sería una gran pena- El hombre río de nuevo.  
  
Kaoru solo se ruborizo tenuemente ante el cumplido, pero en su mente no había lugar para ese tipo de cosas, ella había ido a ese lugar con un fin en particular, y al mirar la espada del hombre supo que tal vez lo había encontrado.  
  
-¿A dónde ha ido?- Pregunto preocupado.  
  
-Ya se lo he dicho, se ofreció a comprar las cosas de la cena- Dijo Dina  
  
Kenshin ya estaba mas que preocupado, hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había marchado, no debería tardar mas de una hora en hacer todas las compras, y ya habían pasado dos horas y media desde que se había ido, era su responsabilidad, tenía que cuidarla, por que desde el momento en que él la encontró y la había refugiado, desde ese momento, él la sintió como parte de su responsabilidad, y ahora solo por ir a comprar verduras desaparecía así sin mas, no llevaba acompañante, eso lo termino de fastidiar mas.  
  
-Lamento la demora- Kaoru dejo las compras en una mesita de madera frente a Dina.  
  
-Muy bien, muchas gracias Kaoru, empezare a preparar todo cuanto antes- levanto las cosas de la mesita y paso a la habitación contigua: la cocina, dejándolos solos, por que sabía que ella tenía que enfrentarse a Himura, ya que había salido sola.  
  
-No salgas sola de nuevo- La orden fue dada y sus fríos ojos ámbar la miraron.  
  
-Lo siento, me entretuve un rato, había muchas cosas que comprar- Mintió ella  
  
Kaoru se dispuso a ir a la cocina, no lo miro, no quería verlo a los ojos, no quería que él notara un pequeño destello de felicidad que ella tenía en sus ojos por lo que había pasado horas atrás y no tenía intenciones de revelarle nada, tenía que ser así, ya que era la única forma de ayudar a su único familiar, que ella sabía, que aun vivía.  
  
La observo en su recorrido y no pudo evitar el pensar que el color rosa pálido le hacía ver muy bien, y por tal pensamiento se sonrojo y se reprocho así mismo por pensar así de ella.  
  
------  
  
Kenshin estaba sentado en su respectivo lugar en la habitación, no dormiría hasta que viera a Kaoru entrar, la noche ya había caído, la había observado ir y venir con platos de comida, notando las miradas que sus compañeros le daban, en alguna parte de su interior esto lo hacía enfurecer, ya había pasado por mucho y enzima tenía que aguantar las indiscreciones de sus compañeros.  
  
-Esta será una larga noche- Dijo en voz baja al mirar el cielo cubierto por nubes, las estrellas no se veían y apenas uno que otro rallo de la luna lograba escaparse entre las densas nubes.  
  
Giro su vista al sentir pasos acercándose a su habitación, la puerta corrediza se abrió para dejar ver la esbelta figura de Kaoru, cerro la puerta tras de si y se acerco a su lugar.  
  
-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? No eran mas que simples compras, no debiste tardar mas de una hora- Kenshin la miro, sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad haciendo que Kaoru se intimidara al verlos.  
  
La pregunta fue algo sorpresiva, pero haría lo posible para que no la descubriera.  
  
-Ya se lo dije antes, Kenshin, había mucho que comprar, me entretuve un poco viendo lo que había, eso es todo- Kaoru aparto la vista y se fijo en las nubes de lluvia.  
  
Kenshin ya no dijo nada, sabía que le mentía, pero ella tarde o temprano se descubriría sola, además, esas nubes de lluvia le decían que esa noche no sería tranquila.  
  
Kaoru espero a que Kenshin por fin se quedara dormido, descubrió su cuerpo de las mantas y como cada noche lo miro, parecía tan tranquilo, su piel pálida en la oscuridad, su cabello rojo amarrado en una cola alta caía sobre su hombro derecho, siempre en la misma posición y con la espada recostada en su pecho. De nuevo se acerco a él sigilosamente, coloco una manta sobre sus hombros y se alejo en dirección a la puerta.  
  
-Lo siento, pero tengo que ayudar a Enishi.-  
  
Pensaba una y otra vez que hubiera sido mejor decirle a Kenshin que iba a encontrar ayuda en otra parte, pero tal vez también se negaría, pero en cierta parte tenía razón, no podía dejar de hacer su trabajo ahí en donde estaba solo por ayudarla a ella, también tenía que tratar de comprender, aunque en cierta parte de su interior le daba rabia, mezclada con tristeza, por que no la ayudo.  
  
Salió de la posada sin hacer ruido, tenía que encontrarse con el hombre que se había encontrado en la tarde, se había comportado muy amable con ella, así que le contó sobre su hermano, y ella se puso contenta de que alguien haya aceptado ayudarla, su dolor era inmenso al pensar en las cosas que le estarían haciendo a Enishi.  
  
Las nubes de lluvia se habían despejado un poco, la luna podía alumbrar un poco las calles, pero aun se veían algo lúgubres, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, ya casi llego al lugar donde debía.  
  
-Señorita, me da gusto que haya venido- El hombre inclino la cabeza a manera de saludo.  
  
Kaoru se asusto un poco, pero al instante volteo  
  
-Gracias por venir, me ayudara ¿verdad?-  
  
-Claro, señorita, pero bueno, usted sabe que arriesgo mi vida así que...-  
  
-Si, lo se, le pagare- Kaoru saco una bolsa de cuero color café y se la extendió.  
  
El hombre simplemente sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano golpeó la de Kaoru haciendo que la bolsa cayera al piso, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera por la acción del hombre.  
  
-Pero... ¿por qué?- Kaoru comenzó a retroceder, la actitud de ese hombre no era nada pacifica, y empezó a comprender que clase de pago quería él.  
  
-Eres una chica tonta e ingenua ¿creíste que arriesgaría mi pellejo por ti o por tu hermano? Por favor, ni siquiera los conozco, de seguro el ya esta muerto.  
  
-Eso es mentira ¡cállese!-  
  
En su mente, todas y cada una de aquellas palabras se registraron, tal vez era por esa razón que Kenshin no la ayudaba, tal vez no quería arriesgarse a morir por alguien a quien apenas conocían, o tal vez Enishi... ¡NO! Ella sabía que no era cierto, su hermano aun vivía y lo encontraría.  
  
Kaoru intento retroceder, quería dar medía vuelta y correr, pero las manos del hombre la sujetaron del kimono e izo que cayera al piso golpeándose la espalda.  
  
-¡Quítese!- Pudo decir Kaoru antes de que la golpeara en la mejilla.  
  
Kaoru estaba aterrada, miraba como el hombre se sentaba sobre ella e intentaba besarla, pero ella se resistía todo lo posible, pero la posición en la que estaba no era muy favorable.  
  
-¡NO! ¡ALÉJESE DE MÍ!- Grito Kaoru al sentir que rompía su kimono para dejar al descubierto su pecho. -¡Kenshin! ¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¡Kenshin!-  
  
-¿Kenshin?- rió lujuriosamente al ver la blancura de la piel de Kaoru –No seas tonta, nadie te escuchara aquí, lo mejor será que lo disfrutes y te calles- Se dispuso a tocarla, pero algo se lo impidió.  
  
-Aléjate de ella-  
  
El hombre giro la cabeza, tras él se encontraba una sombra, no se distinguía bien quien era (yo se que ustedes si saben quien es jejeje), pero no quería interrupciones, así que se levanto y se dispuso a eliminar a quien osó estorbarle mientras hacía su "trabajo".  
  
-Bien ¿quién eres tu?, si la quieres tendrás que esperar a que acabe con ella- Crujió sus dedos y después tomo por el mango su espada, pero sin desenfundarla.  
  
-Mal, soy Hitokiri Battousai , si la quiero y no esperare a que acabes- Sonrió burlonamente al acercarse un poco mas y notar el asustado rostro del hombre.  
  
-Hi... Hitokiri... Battousai- Retrocedió, realmente le había impresionado oír aquel nombre, sabía que sería incapaz de ganarle. -No, por favor...- Balbuceó asustado. –No me mates, yo no sabía que ella era tu mujer... yo... yo no sabía- -Nadie toca a la mujer de Battousai y vive para contarlo- Dijo con furia llevando una de sus manos al mango de su espada  
  
El hombre, al escuchar esto, no pudo mas con su miedo, así que se giro y empezó a correr.  
  
Al notar que trataba de escapar, Kenshin corrió tras él, de un salto logro caer justo frente a él, de un movimiento rápido desenfundo su espada y atravesó el pecho del hombre dejándolo, después, inerte en el piso.  
  
Uno mas que se iba entre sus manos, pensó al verlo tirado sin vida a sus pies, pero en realidad se lo merecía, tenía pensado violar a Kaoru, y realmente eso lo hizo enfurecer.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- se arrodillo frente a ella y la miro.  
  
Kenshin la observo por un breve momento, estaba asustada y sentada en medio de un lúgubre lugar, eran las afueras de la ciudad, había caminado mas o menos una hora de la posada hasta ese lugar, y de no haber sido por que ella grito su nombre no la hubiese encontrado. Su nombre, lo había llamado a él para que la ayudara, y se reprocho interiormente por no haber podido llegar antes, ahora estaba llorando con una mejilla roja y la parte superior de su kimono rasgada.  
  
-Kenshin- Susurró al sentir que se ponía frente a ella.  
  
Cubrió con sus manos su pecho, se ruborizo y lo hizo aun mas cuando sintió una de las manos de Kenshin desatar su listón, su pelo callo hacía adelante ayudándola a cubrir un poco mas lo que las telas rotas del kimono no cubrían.  
  
Kenshin se ruborizo también, era humano, por Dios, y tubo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobre natural para no mirarla, era una chica bella de esbelto cuerpo y aunque su razón le decía que no mirara, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos desesperados.  
  
-Tranquila, ya ha pasado- Dijo una vez que se hubo tranquilizado un poco él también.  
  
Kaoru levanto la vista, lo primero que vio fueron los dorados ojos de Kenshin o ¿debería decir Hitokiri Battousai? Después logro ver el cuerpo del hombre que estaba sobre un charco de sangre, lo miro horrorizada, y también noto que Kenshin aun sujetaba su katana, lo que le horrorizo aun mas.  
  
Al ver su reacción él comprendió, se puso en pie y sacudió su espada para así limpiarla, después la guardo y se inclino para poder tomar a Kaoru en sus brazos y llevarla de nuevo al lugar de donde nunca debió salir, al menos no esa noche.  
  
-Gracias- Logro decir Kaoru después de un rato.  
  
-Descuida- La miro rápidamente, ella aun se cubría con sus manos y tenía la cabeza agachada.  
  
Después de escuchar a Kenshin, Kaoru no pudo mas que abrazarse de su cuello y llorar, lamentándose por la estupidez que había cometido y por haber sido tan ingenua.  
  
Kenshin tan solo la escuchaba llorar, sorprendido por su acción, pero sobre todo estaba intrigado por que no sabía el por que ella había salido a escondidas, aunque ya sabía por que había llegado tan tarde a la posada.  
  
Camino a paso rápido por las calles hasta llegar a la posada, subió las escaleras de madera y al fin en la habitación, la dejo sentada sobre el futon, después se dirigió a un mueble de donde saco algo de ropa para Kaoru.  
  
-Toma- dejo la ropa a su lado y después se dirigió a la puerta. –Vístete- Salió, serrando las puertas corredizas tras de sí.  
  
Kaoru vio las prendas a su lado, las tomo y con sumo cuidado se fue quitando el kimono y no pudo evitar reprimir un leve sollozo al ver las prendas rasgadas, pero intento no recordar eso y mejor se puso la bata de dormir que Kenshin le había dado y después de unos instantes la puerta se abrió dejando ver al pelirrojo y en sus manos una bandeja de agua y unos pañuelos, se acerco hasta quedar arrodillado frente a Kaoru.  
  
-Gracias- Pudo decir Kaoru después de un rato.  
  
-No debiste salir sola y menos a esta hora, lo que hiciste fue una completa estupidez- Dijo con voz severa, pero lo que mas le dolía es que de no haber llegado a tiempo... ¡Demonios¡ no quería pensar en eso por que sentía que le hervía la sangre.  
  
Kaoru solo pudo bajar la mirada, la verdad es que sabía que se merecía las palabras, pero en esos momentos lo que menos quería es que se lo reprochara así que dejo que sus lagrimas cayeran en silencio y al ver esto Kenshin se sintió culpable por haberla hecho llorar, no debió haber sido tan ruda con ella, además no sabía que razones tenía, aún.  
  
El pelirrojo alzo la barbilla de la mujer con su mano izquierda, la quería ver a los ojos y la cara cubierta de lagrimas de Kaoru hizo que sintiera ternura y dolor por ella.  
  
-No llores, por favor- Ahora su voz era suave y tranquila.  
  
Tomo un pañuelo y lo humedeció un poco, para después limpiar la herida que tenía en la mejilla, y al notar la expresión de dolor que puso, intento hacerlo con mas suavidad.  
  
-Yo solo quería ayuda- Kaoru lo miro a los ojos  
  
Kenshin dejo de limpiar su herida y un poco sorprendió la miro, no había tenido que interrogarla esta vez, parecía que había adivinado lo que él quería saber, así que dejo que siguiera hablando.  
  
-Cuando yo le pedí ayuda tenía la esperanza de que me dijera que aceptaba, pero es verdad, yo no puedo hacer que deje una obligación tan importante como la que tienes aquí, así que me sentí muy mal cuando me dijo que no podía, me sentí muy triste... pero cuando fui al mercado me encontré a unos hombres, pensé que ellos me podrían ayudar, uno de ellos se me acerco, se porto muy amable conmigo y le platique sobre mi hermano y él se ofreció a ayudarme, en ese momento me sentí muy feliz, pensé en lo bien que me sentiría al ver de nuevo a Enishi entre mis brazos. Me sito en ese lugar para ponernos de acuerdo y trate de que usted no me descubriera por que sabía que me iba a pedir alguna explicación y la verdad es que sentía un poco de rabia y tristeza a la vez por que no quiso ayudarme... pero al llegar me dijo que no iba a hacer el trabajo gratis yo pensé que me iba a pedir dinero y le di lo poco que tenía y como se pudo dar cuenta no era dinero lo que quería, se que mi actitud fue muy egoísta, y de verdad no es su culpa, no se como disculparme con usted, Kenshin-  
  
Kenshin escuchaba todo lo que ella decía, había rechazado ayudar a aquella muchacha, y ahora se sentía culpable, es verdad que tenía trabajo ahí, que por algo estaba ahí, pero ella incluso arriesgo su vida por obtener esa ayuda que el rehusó darle, ahora entendía como es que ella se sentía y el verla llorar pidiéndole disculpas lo hacía sentir miserable en esos momentos y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla.  
  
-Yo lo siento, fue mi culpa por no querer ayudarte desde el principio, yo me negué y aun así tu seguiste teniendo las mimas atenciones hacia mi, incluso me sonreías-  
  
Kaoru solo rodeo su espalda, de nuevo lo abrazaba y se sentía segura, otra vez mojaba su pecho con sus lagrimas y sentía que podía desahogarse con él, con aquel frío hombre de ojos ámbar, que en esos momento solo era un noble joven de tenue mirada dorada, que la abrazaba y la hacía sentir protegida.  
  
Kenshin acaricio su pelo y beso tiernamente su frente y de nuevo se quedaría así hasta que ella se durmiera.  
  
Kaoru solo pudo sorprenderse y sentir un agradable escalofrío en su cuerpo.  
  
------  
  
La mañana ya había llegado, Kaoru aun dormía, había pasado una larga noche, así que pidió que no la molestaran, y después el se dirigió a su jefe.  
  
-Señor, quiero pedirle un favor muy especial- Kenshin se encontraba sentado frente a su jefe quien lo escuchaba intrigado.  
  
-Habla, Himura ¿de que se trata?-  
  
-Quiero ayudar a Kaoru, su hermano, Enishi, al parecer aun sigue con vida-  
  
-Ya veo, y quieres rescatarlo-  
  
-Así es, ya le he contado lo que le paso a Kaoru, es lo único que le queda de familia-  
  
-Himura ¿sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? Tendrías que dejar muchas cosas aquí-  
  
-Lo se, se que dejaría a muchos solo por uno, pero... –No termino pues su jefe lo interrumpió.  
  
-Ya no quieres ver llorar a la dueña de tu corazón- Sonrió  
  
Kenshin enrojeció peor que un tomate ante tal comentario, lo que hizo que su jefe sonriera mas.  
  
-Se... señor, por favor, lo que quiero decir es que es lo único que ella tiene y si la dejo sola de seguro la intentarán vender de nuevo, si es que no la matan o le hacen lo mismo que a su madre y hermana- dijo Kenshin con la voz mas seria que pudo.  
  
-Se que es lo que sientes, te entiendo, me aras mucha falta, espero que esta misión no dure mucho, por el momento no ha habido muchos problemas, puedo arreglármelas un tiempo sin ti-  
  
-Tomare eso como un si, señor- Kenshin se retiro de la habitación con el pensamiento de que debió haber hecho eso desde un principio para evitarle tantos malos ratos a Kaoru  
  
Kaoru entro a la habitación, de nuevo había pasado otro día mas, se había sentido avergonzada por haberse quedado dormida y mas por que se entero que Kenshin había dado la orden de que nadie la molestara.  
  
-Te esperaba-  
  
Kaoru se asusto, no había visto a Kenshin si no hasta que entro bien a la habitación.  
  
-Kenshin, me ha dado un susto- dijo ella con la mano en el pecho.  
  
Él sonrió ante su reacción, pero sabía que cambiaría su expresión de susto por una de alegría cuando le dijera lo que había hablado con su jefe.  
  
-Kaoru, tendrás que alistar todo, por que mañana nos vamos-  
  
-¿Irnos? ¿a dónde?- Kaoru lo miro con interrogantes en sus ojos.  
  
-Si, iremos a buscar a tu hermano-  
  
-Eso quiere decir que... usted... –  
  
Kaoru puso sus manos en la boca y abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
  
-Te ayudare, Kaoru-  
  
Kaoru corrió hasta donde estaba Kenshin y lo abrazo por el cuello, casi perdían el equilibrio pero él la tomo por la cintura para poder sostenerse mejor.  
  
-Gracias, muchas gracias Kenshin- Kaoru levanto un poco la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ahí donde tenía la cicatriz y sin tener que mirarlo supo que él estaba sonrojado.  
  
Él solamente sonrió y la acerco mas hacía sí, pues le gustaba sentir el calor que ella le transmitía y no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo que tal vez ya no se sentiría solo que ya no estaría solo otra vez, mientras que Kaoru sentía una infinita alegría.  
  
-----------  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, déjenme sus opiniones, de verdad, es que me dan muchos ánimos para seguir =D!!!  
  
Oigan, la verdad no se si había tiendas de campaña en aquellos tiempos =, lo digo por lo que escribí de Sanosuke cuando se llevo a Enishi a su tienda y eso, bueno, espero que no lo tomen muy en cuenta =S  
  
Y aprovechando, quiero agradecerle a :  
  
Naoko L-K (que ya espero la actualización de tu fic)  
  
Gaby (hyatt  
  
Kao Chan  
  
kaoru-sakura  
  
Hada (hikaru)  
  
A todas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo también les agrade. 


	4. Un buen día

Capitulo 4.- Un buen día  
  
Kaoru estaba sentada frente a una ventana viendo caer la lluvia, ahora estaba en una nueva posada y en un nuevo cuarto que también compartía con Kenshin, recordó que habían salido muy temprano por la mañana, nadie se había dado cuenta, o al menos eso parecía, caminaron todo el día, solo habían descansado para comer o beber un poco de agua o para que ella descansara, hasta que llego la noche y el decidió ir a una posada, lo bueno es que habían llegado a tiempo a ese poblado, ya que pensó que podría ser peligroso para ella, claro que él podía cuidarla bien, pero prefería evitarle los malos ratos, ya que ya había pasado bastantes, también recordó cuando llegaron a pedir hospedaje, el dueño había confundido a Kenshin con su esposo, lo que hizo que ella se ruborizara, y claro que él también lo había hecho, mas nunca negó que fueran esposos, aunque ella pensó que había aceptado una sola habitación por aquello de ahorrar el poco dinero que llevaban consigo.  
  
-Tendrás que llevarme al lugar donde sucedió todo, donde se llevaron a Enishi, así me dirás en que dirección se fueron, así todo será mas fácil-  
  
Kenshin veía a Kaoru sentada, observando la lluvia, sus ojos brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad, en su boca se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa y su rostro parecía brillar de felicidad, sin duda ella era muy hermosa, era una niña, pero una muy bonita, y le gustaba la valentía que ella tenía, todo con tal de rescatar a su hermano, el un día tuvo familia y sabía lo que era perder a alguien que amas, pero no quería pensar en eso.  
  
-Lo llevare si es necesario-  
  
Ella ahora lo miraba a él, le sonrió mas abiertamente y ciertamente agradeció a la poca luz que había en la habitación por que se había ruborizado como un niñito pequeño, y trataba de comprender que era lo que le pasaba, sentía tantas cosas cuando estaba con ella, pero aunque no las comprendiera le gustaba sentirlas, entonces ante su sonrisa el no pudo evitar esbozar una también.  
  
------  
  
-Y ¿cómo es tu hermana?-  
  
Enishi dejo la espada a un lado, ahora era Sanosuke quien lo entrenaba, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara al chico, y al parecer su jefe se estaba dando cuenta de la forma en que lo trataba, y ya se le estaba haciendo raro que no lo mataran a él junto con el niño por tener pensamientos tan distintos a ellos. Ellos no pensaban en matar o asaltar poblados, y para Sanosuke ya se estaba volviendo un martirio seguir ahí, definitivamente tendrían que irse de ahí y vería la forma de escapar de ese lugar lo antes posible.  
  
-Mi hermana... ella es muy bonita... –Enishi sonrió  
  
-Vaya, pues tendrás que presentármela-  
  
-Es una buena chica, es como si fuera mi otra mamá, la quiero y la extraño mucho, se parece mucho a papá, tiene el pelo largo y negro, y tiene piel blanca, pero saco los ojos azules de mamá.  
  
-Ella puede que aun esté viva, he escuchado hablar a algunos soldados, decían que un samurai había matado a toda la tropa entera que se dirigía a Kyoto y creo que también mencionaron que la chica había desaparecido y que la persona que la iba a comprar había quedado muy disgustada, imagino que hablaban de tu hermana.  
  
-Sano ¿es verdad lo que me dices?- Enishi se acerco a Sanosuke y este pudo notar la alegría en sus jóvenes ojos.  
  
-Jamás te mentiría sobre algo así, chico-  
  
-Sano, tengo que buscarla... yo... yo quiero verla otra vez, saber que esta bien, no sabes lo mucho que la extraño- Enishi bajo la vista y apretó los puños, intentando que las lagrimas no salieran.  
  
-Hey, no llores, si tu hermana aun esta con vida, de seguro que también te esta buscando, fueron muy afortunados al quedar con vida...- Sanosuke lo miro con ternura y puso su manos sobre el hombro del chico  
  
-Lo se, y yo también quiero buscarla, Sano, tu quieres huir de este lugar, por favor, llévame contigo.  
  
Enishi hablaba de un modo que casi rogaba, apretó la chaqueta blanca de sano y lo miro directo a los ojos, estos suplicaban por ayuda de una manera desesperada.  
  
-Chico, es peligroso, pero la verdad es que ya no soporto mas el estar en este lugar, te quiero ayudar, pero tenemos que planear todo muy bien, tu sabes que nos ira muy mal si saben que hemos escapado, esa es otra de las razones por las que yo aun no me marcho de este lugar.  
  
------  
  
-Entonces no esta muy lejos de aquí, dices que antes de que yo te encontrara habían caminado mas o menos unos cuatro días-  
  
Ya habían salido de la posada, era de mañana y tenían que emprender el viaje, pero a pesar de todo, Kaoru parecía muy alegre ese día.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? Estas en especial feliz este día- Kenshin caminaba a un lado de ella viendo como a cada momento sonreía.  
  
-Es que me siento feliz de que me ayude, Kenshin, y también imagino cuando vea de nuevo a Enishi, le parecerá tonto, pero yo se que él vive, lo presiento- Kaoru sonrió ampliamente y miro a Kenshin.  
  
-No me parece tonto, los presentimientos muchas veces son ciertos-  
  
Este era el segundo día desde que habían salido, Kaoru en verdad se sentía muy animada, el hecho de pensar que Kenshin la acompañaba y el sentir que su hermano estaba vivo le daba muchos ánimos para seguir, a pesar de las cosas pasadas, y no pudo evitar recordar cuando estuvieron a punto de forzarla, pero llego Kenshin, era curioso, él ya la había salvado en dos ocasiones, parecía que era su ángel guardián, y esta idea hizo que se sonrojara y sonriera.  
  
------  
  
-¡Sagara!- Un soldado entro en la tienda, viendo con desdén a Enishi entrenando con Sanosuke.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- No se molesto en mirarlo, simplemente no le dio mucha importancia.  
  
-El jefe quiere verte en este instante-  
  
Sanosuke se dirigió ante el jefe, se encontraba en una enorme tienda bastante cómoda por dentro, pero claro que a Sanosuke nunca le importo.  
  
-Pasa, te estaba esperando- El hombre era alto y fornido, y su vestimenta era completamente en color gris, así como sus soldados.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Raijuuta?-  
  
-Vaya, pero que modales- Rió sarcástico –Solo quería saber como estaba el mocoso, supe que insultaste a uno de mis soldados solo por que lo estaba entrenando.  
  
-Te dije que yo me haría cargo de él, y ese soldado no tenía por que meter las narices en donde no le correspondía-  
  
-Si, esta bien, no te reclamare eso, estas en tu derecho, pero espero que lo estés entrenando bien-  
  
-Claro, lo entrenare así como nos entreno Maekawa-  
  
Raijuuta dio unos pasos hacía Sanosuke, hasta quedar frente a él.  
  
-El ya está muerto... será mejor que midas tus palabras, por que aunque seas mi hermano sabes muy bien que eso no me importaría si me traicionas-  
  
-¿Tu hermano?- Lo miro con disgusto –Solo lo soy cuando te conviene... ahora, si no tienes nada mas que decirme, me voy-  
  
Raijuuta no dijo nada mas, vio como Sanosuke se retiraba, y este al llegar hasta la salida se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Enishi.  
  
------  
  
-Mire, Kenshin ¿qué es eso?  
  
-No lo se-  
  
Ya habían caminado medio día, y llegaron un poco mas lejos de las afueras de la ciudad, donde Kaoru diviso otra posada, y al parecer habría fiesta ese día, había mucha gente y parecían muy alegres, había gente llevando flores y adornando el lugar, y otras llevando comidas a las mesas.  
  
-¿Le ayudo?- Kaoru corrió al encuentro de una señora que cargaba unos jarrones y muchas flores.  
  
-Claro, niña, muchas gracias, ya casi se me caían los jarrones- Dijo riendo amablemente ante la ayuda.  
  
Kenshin las siguió en silencio hasta el interior de la posada, donde todos los recibieron con una sonrisa, vaya que si estaban alegres en ese lugar.  
  
-Cariño, que bien que ya llegaste, te estábamos esperando, quieren que coloques las flores en esa esquina- el hombre se acerco y dio un beso en la mejilla de la mujer, después señalo con el dedo una de las esquinas de la posada.  
  
Kaoru observaba todo con atención, el lugar no era tan grande como el otro en el que habían pasado la noche, pero era agradable, había mucha gente y todos parecían amables, además el aroma de las flores era muy bonito y ni mencionar el de la comida, ya tenía hambre.  
  
-Y ¿quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto el hombre viendo a Kenshin y Kaoru, con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-¡Oh si!, cariño, esta joven me ayudo- Señalo uno de los jarrones que Kaoru tenía en sus manos. –Fue muy amable conmigo-  
  
-Ya veo, pues bienvenidos, puedes hospedarse aquí si quieren-  
  
-Gracias, pero no tenemos pensado quedarnos, Kaoru solo ayudo a la señora, pero ya nos vamos.  
  
Kenshin miro a Kaoru, al parecer tenía mirada de decepción, tal vez tenía ganas de ver como se realizaba la fiesta, pero no podían quedarse.  
  
-¿Pero por que no?... ¡Oigan, eso no va ahí!- Grito a los hombres que estaban del otro lado de la habitación, al parecer colocaban mal los listones sobre la puerta. –Disculpa, tengo que ver que todo este bien... ¡No, un poco mas abajo del lado derecho!... oye chico, pareces buena persona ¿me ayudarías con esto? Te ves joven y ágil, no como nosotros que ya estamos viejos- El hombre sonrió ampliamente, Kenshin no sabía que hacer, pero una sonrisita y una mirada alegre de Kaoru lo hicieron aceptar. -¿Quieres ayudarme con las flores?- La señora guió a Kaoru hasta donde había otras muchachas arreglando floreros.  
  
Kenshin nunca se imagino pasar la tarde en ese lugar, había ayudado a adornar la posada, había puesto listones en las puertas, corto leña y ayudo en muchas otras cosas, le habían dicho que era un joven muy ágil y que tenía un espíritu luchador, nunca se cansaba y hacía todo cuanto le pedían sin renegar, a diferencia de los otros jóvenes que si lo hacían y que de vez en cuando se sentaban a descansar, el seguía de arriba para abajo, y su pago fue que se gano rápidamente el cariño del dueño de la posada, le había dicho que se parecía a su hijo, pero que este ya se había ido de ese lugar con su esposa y sus hijos, y que a veces los visitaban.  
  
Kaoru, por su parte, estaba muy alegre, escuchaba atentamente a la señora, quien relataba historias de cuando era joven o de cómo conoció a su esposo, mientras arreglaban los jarrones o limpiaban las habitaciones, también ayudo en la cocina (si, ayudo a preparar la comida, aunque no lo crean! jejeje =P) ya que darían cena a todas las personas que les habían ayudado con los preparativos, por que la comida que había cuando recién llegaron ya se había acabado, y la verdad es que si eran muchas las personas ahí.  
  
-Bien muchacho, ya hemos terminado, mañana temprano será un día muy especial-  
  
-¿Qué es lo que celebrarán?  
  
Ya estaban sentados frente a una mesa, mientras que las mujeres se encargaban de servir la mesa.  
  
-Pues una boda, Kenshin- El hombre tomo una botella y sirvió sake a Kenshin y después se sirvió él mismo  
  
-¿Una boda? Nunca he presenciado una- tomo un trago de su bebida  
  
-Nunca ¿pero Kaoru no es tu esposa?- Miro a Kenshin, quien se sonrojo un poco ante la pregunta.  
  
-Pues vera señor Genzai...– No pudo terminar, pues Genzai lo interrumpió.  
  
-Ya comprendo muchacho, no te preocupes, yo también me robe a mi esposa cuando era joven, deben estar unidos por el apretón de manos, pero no te apures, que eso se arregla mañana.  
  
-¿Apretón... de mano?-  
  
Pronto llegaron todos a la mesa, la cena ya estaba servida, y todo paso muy tranquilamente, Kaoru estaba sentada a un lado de Kenshin, quien comía en silencio, escuchando todo lo que decían a la mesa, una charla muy amena sin duda, pero el no participo en ella, solo veía a Kaoru sonreír de una manera muy alegre y a él le agrado verla así.  
  
------  
  
Enishi estaba sentado sobre una roca, todos se habían dormido ya, menos Sanosuke, quien momentos después fue a sentarse junto a él.  
  
-Jamás imagine que fuera tu hermano, ahora entiendo algunas cosas-  
  
-Si, es por eso que aun no me marcho, pero si alcanzaste a escuchar algo de lo que me dijo, él esta dispuesto a matarme si me voy, esa es otra de las razones por las que me mantengo aquí.-  
  
-¿Escaparas?- Enishi lo miro, quería que su respuesta fuera si  
  
-Enishi... – sonrió ampliamente -¿qué tan hábil eres para correr? Por que tendremos que correr un buen tramo para apartarnos de este lugar.  
  
-Sanosuke... gracias por aceptar llevarme contigo, pero también quisiera que me ayudaras a buscar a mi hermana.-  
  
-Claro que lo haré, además, cuando me vaya de aquí no tendré nada que hacer, y que mejor que ayudar a mi amigo a buscar a su bonita hermana- Sanosuke estiro una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre la cabeza del chico y revolver sus cabellos.  
  
La noche tenía bonitas estrellas, y así se quedaron un buen rato, observando el cielo, que al fin estaba despejado de nubes grises.  
  
------  
  
El señor Genzai y su esposa decidieron darles una habitación a sus nuevos invitados, les habían dicho que no traían mucho dinero consigo, pero ellos le dieron gratis la habitación, como pago por haberlos ayudado, al día siguiente se realizaría una boda y querían que ellos estuvieras ahí para verla.  
  
-Kaoru ¿sabes que es el apretón de manos?- Kenshin se encontraba en su típica posición para dormir, mientras que Kaoru estaba sentada en el futon frente a él.  
  
-Pues la señora Kasumi me comento algo sobre eso, dice que es permitido que un hombre y una mujer puedan vivir como marido y mujer durante un año y un día, y si se han llevado bien y los dos están de acuerdo, se casan.- Kaoru sonrió al imaginárselo, debía ser algo muy practico, así si no se habían llevado bien, o si ya no se querían simplemente no se casaban y se separaban.  
  
-Ya entiendo...- Kenshin se ruborizo al recordar lo que le había dicho Genzai.  
  
Recordó que cuando se quedaron solos en la mesa, él le había dicho que no se avergonzara de haber raptado a Kaoru, que ella era muy bonita, además que cuando dos personas se aman y sienten sincera pasión el uno por el otro, que no importaba el modo en que estuvieran juntos, y que unirse por el apretón de manos era algo valido y que eso pronto lo podían arreglar en la fiesta que ahí se celebraría.  
  
-¿Por qué me lo pregunta? ¿a caso conoce a alguna pareja que este unida por ese medio?-  
  
-Veras, es que Genzai piensa que tu y yo estamos unidos por el apretón de manos... él piensa que yo te rapte de tu hogar...- Se ruborizo al decir esto ultimo.  
  
Kaoru rió abiertamente ante lo que escucho y por ver el rubor en las mejillas de Kenshin, avanzó hasta donde estaba él y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Mas que robarme, usted me ha salvado y en dos ocasiones, se lo agradezco-  
  
-No tienes por que, además, yo pude haber evitado lo que te paso con ese hombre, si desde un principio hubiera querido ayudarte, egoístamente te dije que no, lo siento-  
  
Kaoru tomo una de las manos de Kenshin entre las suyas y lo miro, y él por unos segundos no pudo respirar ante la imagen a su lado, Kaoru se veía muy bonita con su cabello suelto y esa bata para dormir color blanco y dio gracias a que no había nubes de lluvia, pues así la luz que emanaba de la luna lo dejaba observarla bien.  
  
-Me ha ayudado mas de lo que cree, Kenshin, si no fuera por usted, no se en donde estaría yo en estos momentos, de solo pensarlo siento un poco de miedo.-  
  
-Es que... tu...- Kenshin no sabía que decir, apenas y salían palabras de su boca.-  
  
Kaoru lo miro divertido, siempre lo había visto firme y decidido, sus palabras siempre fluían y las decía con mucha seguridad, y ahora su mano sudaba nerviosa bajo las suyas.  
  
-No tiene que decirme nada- Sonrió.-  
  
Kenshin aun la miraba, totalmente embelesado, mientras ella le sonreía tiernamente, era incapaz de desviar su mirada de los azules ojos de Kaoru, se veían tan preciosos en esa tenue luz que daba directo en su rostro y se vio aun mas hermosa al ruborizarse cuando él, con su mano libre, toco su mejilla.  
  
-Eres muy hermosa...-  
  
Kenshin no podía mas, tenía que decírselo, pero después se dio cuenta de sus palabras y no supo por que las había dicho.  
  
-Kenshin...- Dijo ella en un susurro.  
  
Kaoru podía verse reflejada en esos ojos dorados tan hermosos, pudiendo notar una aureola violeta en ellos, sus ojos eran tan distintos y a la vez tan lindos que sentía que la hechizaban. Soltó la mano de Kenshin y poso las suyas sobre los hombros de él.  
  
Kenshin ya no sabía lo que hacía, solo la miraba y su cuerpo reaccionaba por él, impidiendo que su razón hablara, lentamente fue acercando el rostro de ella al suyo, haciendo una leve presión en su mejilla, mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba su cintura y de igual modo la empujaba suavemente hacia él, sintiendo como Kaoru se sujetaba de sus hombros quien también lo empujaba con suavidad hacia ella.  
  
Cerro lentamente los ojos y acerco su rostro al de ella uniendo con cuidado sus labios, primero los rozo suavemente y después hizo un poco de presión sobre ellos y siguió tomando su labio inferior, para terminar perdiéndose en su boca, sintiendo como ella le correspondía, era la primera vez que daba un beso, así que no sabía con mucha precisión si lo hacía muy bien o no, pero un leve suspiro de ella le hizo pensar que no lo hacía tan mal.  
  
Kaoru estaba realmente emocionada, nunca la habían besado, y ahora Kenshin le daba su primer beso y el solo pensarlo la hacía sentir muy bien (Dios! A mi también me haría sentir de maravilla XD!) y pensó que después de tantas cosas malas ¡el destino al fin le daba algo bueno! Un hombre que la defendía, que la hacía sentir segura y que le estaba brindando su ayuda. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas.  
  
Kenshin al sentir sus lagrimas la soltó y se aparto de ella  
  
-Dios mío ¿qué he hecho? Perdóname Kaoru, yo no qui...- No pudo terminar, pues Kaoru puso un dedo sobre sus labios.  
  
-Kenshin, no te disculpes, sabes...- sonrió y se sonrojo –gracias por haberme besado, yo a tu lado me siento muy bien, y si pudiera quedarme a tu lado mas tiempo... yo me sentiría muy feliz- desvió la vista, sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que había dicho.  
  
Kenshin sonrió muy complacido y alegre por lo que había escuchado, y con su mano levanto el rostro de ella para poder verla.  
  
-Gracias a ti Kaoru, yo siempre he estado solo, y cuando te conocí pensé que al fin terminarían mis días de soledad, al principio pensé que solo eran tontos pensamientos, pero ahora me doy cuanta de la falta que me harías si te fueras, se que nos conocemos muy poco, pero siento que te quiero como si te conociera de toda una vida.  
  
-Kenshin- Kaoru lo abrazo por el cuello.  
  
Él la abrazo por la cintura y sintió como ella se acomodaba en su pecho, ese día había sido muy bueno para ambos, no había duda de eso.  
  
------  
  
-Sano, ya no hay nadie despierto- Enishi movió el hombro de sano, quien estaba dormido junto a él.-  
  
-¿Qué?... ¿cómo? ¿qué pasa Enishi?- Sano se sentó y se estiro mientras bostezaba, y miraba al chico con ojos cansados.-  
  
-Vamos, Sano, no seas perezoso, ya he revisado todo, no hay nadie despierto.-  
  
-Vaya que tomas la iniciativa, chico, pero escúchame bien, primero saldré yo-  
  
-De acuerdo- Enishi escucho atento a Sano, quien prontamente se levanto y verifico con la vista que nadie los viera.-  
  
-Cuando te haga una señal, saldrás sigilosamente hacia donde yo estoy ¿entendido?-  
  
-Si-  
  
Sanosuke salió de la tienda de campaña, camino sigilosamente por el lugar hasta ponerse detrás de un enorme árbol, trepo en el con cuidado y desde ahí pudo ver que hasta los guardias encargados de la vigilancia estaban dormidos, sonrió al pensar que eran unos idiotas, no se habían dado cuenta del somnífero que había puesto en la bebida, dormirían como troncos esa noche, bajo de un salto del árbol y se escondió tras algunas ramas, dirigió su vista hacia Enishi y le hizo una señal con su mano.  
  
Enishi recorrió el tramo, tenía que pasar por enfrente de todas las tiendas de los soldados, hasta llegar al final del campamento.  
  
-Bien chico, desde aquí empezaran a tener un precio nuestras cabezas, y no es por ser presumido, pero la mía es la que va a costar mas- Guiño un ojo  
  
-Por mi esta bien-  
  
Sanosuke se dispuso a correr con Enishi a sus espaldas, tenían que salir de ahí ahora que tenían oportunidad, mucho tiempo lo había planeado ya, pero algo lo detenía, tal vez fue la llegada de ese chico lo que lo había mantenido ahí por mas tiempo.  
  
------  
  
Kaoru se había quedado dormida en brazos de Kenshin, quien muy cuidadosamente la dejo sobre el futon para que durmiera mas tranquila.  
  
-Gracias por hacer que mi sentimiento de soledad desapareciera, Kaoru-  
  
Había dicho Kenshin al momento de arroparla y darle un beso en la frente.  
  
-----------  
  
Hola! =D, pues aquí les traigo el 4to capitulo, haber que les parece.  
  
Muchas gracias a todas las que me mandaron review  
  
Naoko =D!! aquí esta la actualización, espero que te guste y que sea de tu agrado este capitulo, y por favor tu sigue así con los tuyos que me gustan mucho!  
  
HADA( hikaru), Bueno, lo de Megumi, pues creo que en el próximo capitulo te darás cuenta de si aparecerá o no, y de verdad te agradezco mucho el review!!  
  
Gaby (hyatt , Pues al fin escapo Enishi, junto con Sano, o al menos eso creen jejej.  
  
Kao-chan, aquí esta, al fin, la actualización, espero te agrade este capitulo.  
  
La verdad no se que les pareció la actitud de Kenshin, un poco "dócil" al estar con Kaoru, pero así me gusto a mi, tal vez algunas lo esperaban ver un poco mas rudo jejej.  
  
Y sobre eso del "apretón de mano" no lo he inventado yo, esa fue un costumbre Escocesa por haya de 1552 (y no se si aun se utilice esa costumbre, aunque yo creo que no), ya se que me van a decir "que tiene que ver Japón con Escocia", pero es que me agrado la idea de poner esto, la idea la saque de un libro que se llama "Luna Azabache" la autora es Susan King, la verdad es que el libro es muy bueno, si les gusta lo romántico les recomiendo que lo lean (ojalá que no venga la autora del libro a reclamarme que le hago propaganda sin permiso jejeje :P).  
  
Ayer que terminaba de escribir el fic, me puse a leer un resumen de dos OVA'S de Rurouni Kenshin, unas que se llaman Seisohen (Años), Dios, no exagero al decir que desde que empecé, me puse a llorar, hay, están demasiado tristes, pero mejor no cuento nada mas, capas que no las han visto (bueno, de hecho yo tampoco las he visto, pero aun así leí el resumen con todo y final) y les arruino todo contándoles lo que paso. Bueno, le doy las gracias a Blankaoru por haberme pasado el resumen, muchas, muchas gracias!!  
  
-Kana- 


	5. El día de las bodas

Capitulo 5.- El día de las bodas. 

Ahora se encontraban en una posada, faltaba poco para que amaneciera, habían corrido un largo tramo, y después Sanosuke decidió caminar, pues Enishi ya estaba cansado, aunque se admiro de la resistencia que tenía, por que a pesar de todo él nunca se quejo o afirmó estar cansado, pero ahora ya se encontraba en un futon descansando.

Habían llegado a altas horas de la madrugada, la hija del encargado fue quien los atendió ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? Megumi, si, ese era su nombre, al principio se había enojado por que ya no atendían a esas horas, y él ofreció darle mas dinero por la habitación, pero lo que la hizo aceptar fue ver a Enishi, ella no lo había notado por que estaba sentado a los pies de Sanosuke, dormido por el cansancio, noto como la mujer se conmovió y de un modo mas amable le dio la habitación que pedía y sin tener que darle mas dinero.

-Bueno, por el momento es la única que tengo disponible, hay dos futones, el desayuno se servirá temprano, así que procuren dormir.-

Fue lo ultimo que le escucho decir antes de que cerrara la puerta corrediza de la habitación, escucho sus débiles pasos hasta que se desvanecieron.

Se acomodo en un futon y se dispuso a dormir lo poco que quedaba de la noche, tal vez unas dos o tres horas cuando mucho.

------

Había mucho movimiento en la posada, eran los últimos preparativos y por la tarde se celebraría la boda tan esperada, o mejor dicho las bodas, ya que Kenshin había descubierto que eran varias las personas que se habían reunido ahí para contraer matrimonio, le parecía increíble que tantas parejas se casaran en solo un día, él nunca había escuchado hablar de algo así, pero ahora lo vería.

Kaoru aun seguía dormida, así que decidió dejarla descansar, habían caminado mucho y después llegaron para ayudar en la posada, así que prácticamente no había descansado nada.

-¿Dónde haz dejado a tu bonita novia?- Pregunto curioso Genzai al verlo solo.

-Aun sigue dormida, habíamos caminado mucho, necesitaba descansar- Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

A decir verdad ya se estaba acostumbrando a que le dijeran que era su mujer, y lo que había pasado la noche anterior... De solo recordar quería que de nuevo se repitiera ese momento, pero algo le decía que no debía pensar en eso.

-Ya veo, pero ya se esta haciendo tarde, necesita arreglarse, todas las novias lo están haciendo, mandare a Kasumi para que le ayude ¿te parece bien?- Genzai sonrió

-Si- Fue todo lo que se limito a contestar.

Momentos después Kasumi se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Kaoru, ella ya estaba despierta y estaba acomodando el futon en su lugar, cuando vio entrar a Kasumi sonrió e hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Que bueno que ya estas despierta, ya he preparado el baño, dentro de poco se realizara la ceremonia y tienes que alistarte.-

-Es verdad, hoy se celebrará la boda verdad-

-Las bodas, Kaoru, habrá varias bodas, y tienes que alistarte, en un momento empezara todo-

-¿Habrá varias? No me lo esperaba, de seguro va a ser una ceremonia muy bonita-

Kaoru pronto se puso su kimono con ayuda de Kasumi, aunque al principio Kaoru había dicho que ella podía sola, pero no le hizo caso así que la ayudo, al salir de la habitación pasaron por la cocina, ahí había una puerta que daba hacía afuera, Kenshin la vio pasar pero no pudo detenerse a darle los buenos días, ya que estaba ayudando a mover unas mesas para que hubiera mas espacio en el centro de la posada.

Al salir de la cocina Kasumi guió a Kaoru a la parte trasera del lugar donde había otro cuarto: el cuarto de baño, donde había una tina redonda de madera que rebosando de agua tibia, a un lado un banquito con una pastilla blanca de jabón y un frasquito con un liquido con un aroma a frutas y flores.

-Después de un rato volveré con ropa adecuada para ti, creo que aun tengo algo que puedes usar, cerrare la puerta para que sepan que esta ocupado, nadie te molestara-

-Esta bien, gracias-

Pronto Kaoru se vio liberada de su kimono, soltó su pelo y metió su cuerpo desnudo en la tina, el agua le pareció deliciosa, estaba tibia y a su cuerpo le agradaba, primero mojo todo su cuerpo y después también su cabello.

Kenshin al fin terminaba de acomodar las mesas, fue hacía la cocina, ahí donde había visto por ultima vez a Kaoru, pero al entrar no la encontró, estaban otras personas preparando un gran banquete, y ya estaba empezando a llegar mas gente, y de pronto diviso el rostro de la señora Kasumi.

-Disculpe ¿me podría decir donde esta Kaoru? La vi aquí hace unos momentos, pero la he perdido de vista-

-Claro, ella esta fuera de la posada, en el cuarto que esta atrás, creo que sería bueno que tu también te arreglaras-

¿Arreglarse? Era verdad que se celebraría una boda, pero el no llevaba traje alguno consigo.

Kenshin salió de la posada, camino hasta la parte de atrás como le había dicho la señora Kasumi, pronto encontró el cuarto ¿qué estaría haciendo Kaoru? al llegar a la puerta se detuvo, que raro, el pasto estaba mojado, no había llovido, tal vez tiraron agua.

Kaoru salió de la tina, ya con su cuerpo totalmente mojado, tomo el jabón y empezó a pasarlo por sus brazos que pronto se cubrió de espuma.

Kenshin se encontró frente a la puerta, iba a abrirla, pero se detuvo de nuevo al escuchar el murmullo de una voz, parecía que estaban ¿cantando? Si, se escuchaba como tarareaban una canción, y la verdad es que se escuchaba muy lindo, la escucho por un momento y pronto pudo reconocer de quien era la voz, al fin había encontrado a Kaoru, y sin pensárselo mas empujo suavemente la puerta de madera.

-Ka...- Quedo atónito ante lo que vio -...oru- Dijo en un tono tan bajo que apenas él mismo se escucho.

Kaoru no noto la presencia de Kenshin, ya que estaba de espaldas a la puerta y ahora entre sus manos tenía una cubeta de madera llena de agua y pronto la dejo caer sobre su cabeza haciendo que la espuma se apartara suavemente de su cuerpo.

Kenshin observo cada movimiento que ella hacía, pronto se fijo que el agua llegaba hasta sus pies y luego hasta afuera donde mojaba el pasto ¿por qué nunca pensó en que Kaoru estaría bañándose? Era mas que obvio, recordó las palabras de la señora Kasumi "sería bueno que tu también te arreglaras" a eso se refería, a darse un buen baño que ya buena falta le hacía, pero una cosa era bañarse y otra cosa era bañarse con Kaoru, aunque todos la creían su esposa, no lo era, pero... ¡Dios! ¡Se veía tan bonita ahí parada frente a él!

Kenshin no podía apartar su vista, ella se veía muy bien, su cabello largo y negro, su piel blanca cubierta por el agua que la libero de la espuma, y su voz, ella aun no se percataba de su presencia por eso seguía tarareando aquella canción... simplemente había quedado en un trance, que se acabo cuando Kaoru giro su cuerpo y quedo de ojos muy abiertos al ver a Kenshin en la puerta.

-K-Ken... shin- ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

Kenshin estaba mas que estupefacto, tenía frente a sí el cuerpo desnudo de una bella mujer que despertó en él un sentimiento de cariño que muchas veces pensó que no tenía ¿qué se sentiría avanzar hasta ella y abrazar su cuerpo cubierto por el agua? ¿qué se sentiría besar sus húmedos labios? ¿qué pasaría si él....

-Por favor... – Dijo Kaoru interrumpiendo los pensamiento de Kenshin.

Kaoru cubrió sus pechos con sus manos desviando la vista, pues ya no podía con su vergüenza y fue cuando decidió girar su cuerpo para darle la espalda de nuevo.

-Kaoru... yo... lo siento- Se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Realmente se sentía tan estúpido, pero es que su razón le dejo de funcionar en ese breve momento y la verdad es que había quedado totalmente idiotizado al verla así, es verdad que él era muy respetuoso y que jamás le haría daño, nunca se lo haría, pero por unos instantes estuvo a punto de avanzar hasta ella y besarla y... ¡Pero que imbecil había sido! Recordó lo que ella le había dicho "por favor..." su voz parecía rogarle, y cuando ella desvió su vista, la había avergonzado, el que él la hubiese visto desnuda la había avergonzado, que miserable se sentía en esos momentos ¿con que cara la vería ahora? Bueno, ya encontraría una forma de pedirle perdón.

Kaoru aun estaba roja de vergüenza ¿desde hace cuando tiempo él estaba ahí? Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara que puso cuando ella lo descubrió, parecía la cara de un niño asustado, y ese rubor tan intenso en sus mejillas, le gustaba verlo así, es que se veía tan vulnerable, pero la verdad es que no lo era, era una persona fuerte y la mayoría de las veces muy serio y frío, pero la noche anterior había sido todo lo contrario, ese beso fue tan bonito para ella, y lo que él le había dicho, que la quería como si la hubiese conocido de toda una vida a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo de haberse conocido, tal vez ese era el amor a primera vista, no sabía, pero aun así ella lo quería, tal vez por que él le daba esa fortaleza que tenía y esa protección que necesitaba y sobre todo podía confiar en que él la ayudaría.

------

La mujer deslizó las puertas de la habitación con su pie, pronto diviso dos figuras, un niño, y un hombre, uno muy molesto por cierto.

Se acerco a una pequeña mesita y deposito la bandeja con desayuno que llevaba en las manos, observo al niño dormir y rió levemente al observar la posición tan graciosa en la que dormía, los brazos extendidos, un pie dentro de las colchas y el otro fuera, después vio al hombre junto al niño, parecía tranquilo, dormía bocabajo, lentamente se acerco a él y lo cubrió mejor con las mantas, después noto la bandita roja en su cabeza, quizás estaría durmiendo incomodo con eso, estiro su mano e intento quitársela.

-¡Es usted un idiota!- Dijo Megumi asustada.

Antes de que pudiera quitarle la banda roja, Sanosuke giro su cuerpo rápidamente y tomo la mano de la chica.

-¿Te asuste?- Sanosuke rió ante la pregunta tan obvia.

-Y yo que me había preocupado por si estaba durmiendo bien o no- Se soltó de la mano que la sujetaba y se paro para ir directo a la puerta.

-¡Espera!-

La mujer se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, se quedo allí parada esperando lo que ese hombre tonto le diría.

-Te llamas Megumi ¿verdad? Yo soy Sanosuke, mi compañero se llama Enishi, te pido disculpas por haberte despertado tan tarde anoche, y gracias por el desayuno- Sanosuke rió amablemente, aunque sabía que ella no lo veía.

Vaya, al parecer no era tan tonto como ella pensaba, era un hombre muy amable, lo había juzgado muy mal, en ese momento abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se giró y le devolvió la sonrisa a Sanosuke.

-Por nada, Sanosuke- Megumi cerro la puerta.

Que chica, y que carácter, nunca había conocido a una así, es una lastima que pronto tendría que irse, no pensaba quedarse una noche mas ahí.

------

Ya habían llegado mas personas a la posada, y por lo que se veía ya había mas de cinco parejas que se casarían, todo ya había sido ordenado desde el día anterior, las flores aun se veían frescas.

Kenshin tenía un nuevo vestuario de color azul añil en la parte superior, y blanco en la parte inferior, se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas piedras que estaban al frente de la posada, veía entrar y salir gente de la posada, y después se perdió en sus propios pensamientos y ahora miraba unas flores, rosas blancas para ser precisos, aun pensaba lo que hacía un rato le había pasado con Kaoru ¿por qué no salió cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Era un tonto.

De pronto diviso a Kaoru, que niña tan mas linda, vestía un kimono color blanco adornado con muchas florecillas en color azul cielo, su pelo estaba recogido en una media cola y eso hacía que se viera aun mas bella.

-Kaoru...- Dijo Kenshin al notar que pasaba cerca de él.

Pero al escuchar su nombre Kaoru se sonrojo e hizo como que no lo escucho y paso de largo, seguida por la señora Kasumi, quien le sonrió al verlo.

Kenshin quedo un poco triste por la actitud de Kaoru, pero no era para menos, tal vez estaba muy enojada con él.

-Mira que lindas flores-

Kenshin se paro de donde estaba y presto atención a la pareja que estaba viendo uno de los ramos de flores que estaban colocados en un jarrón a la entrada de la posada.

-Son rosas rojas, pero no son tan lindas como tu, amor-

El hombre tomo una de las flores y la puso sobre el castaño cabello de su amada, ella lo beso y le agradeció el bonito gesto.

-Flores...- Susurro Kenshin sonriendo.

------

-Buscamos en la aldea mas cercana, creo que se ha pasado al siguiente poblado, por que aquí no lo hemos encontrado, o se escondió muy bien.- Decía el soldado aun arrodillado frente a su jefe.

-No importa- Rió malicioso. –Pronto aparecerá, se llevo al pequeño, lo mas probable es que busquen a la chica, aun tengo tiempo de entregársela a ese hombre rico, aun pagara muy bien por ella.-

-Bien, señor, entonces seguiremos buscándolo-

-Entonces busca en el siguiente poblado, pero cuando lo encuentres, síguelo y mantenme informado-

El soldado inclino mas la cabeza, se puso en pie y salió.

-Hermanito, no sabes lo mal que te va a ir, eres un estúpido- Decía Raijuuta.

Pensaba en lo fácil que su hermanito le estaba poniendo las cosas, pronto lo llevaría hasta la chica y tal vez también encontraría al insolente que mato a una tropa entera de sus soldados.

------

Enishi aun seguía dormido, pero en cuanto el olor a comida llego hasta su nariz abrió sus ojos.

-Que bien huele- Decía mientras se sentaba.

Miro a Sanosuke sentado en la mesa, tenía un plato de arroz en sus manos.

-y no solo huele bien, ven acá, que se te enfriara-

Enishi se acerco hasta quedar sentado frente a él, tomo sus palillos y se acerco un plato con carne y otro con arroz.

-De verdad sabe muy bien- Enishi llevo otro poco a su boca. -¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?-

-No mucho, nos iremos cuanto antes, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, además, debemos buscar a tu hermana ¿no es así?

-Gracias Sano, espero encontrarla muy pronto-

-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien-

-Pero antes me gustaría que me llevaras al lugar donde nos separaron- Dijo el chico bajando la mirada y dejando su tazón vacío en la mesa.

Sanosuke lo miro con ternura, el chico era fuerte sin duda, pero tenía que aprender a serlo aun mas, y no lo culpaba, el pobre ya había sufrido mucho y todo gracias a su "hermano".

-Esta bien, chico, iremos ahí primero.-

------

Kaoru estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía como mirar a los ojos a Kenshin, es que se sentía tan apenada, y de solo recordarlo se ponía roja como un tomate, lo había estado esquivando, pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo, sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que hablar con él.

Camino por el patio, la mayoría de la gente ya estaba dentro de la posada, pronto empezaría la ceremonia y era ahí donde no iba a poder evitar a Kenshin, o tal vez lo iba a ver antes de lo que pensaba, pues venía directo a ella.

Kenshin caminaba con paso decidido hacia Kaoru, tenía sus manos en la espalda, ocultando dos flores que sujetaba en cada mano.

Kaoru quería irse de ese lugar, pero no tenía caso, lo mejor sería enfrentarlo de una buena vez y ya no postergar el momento.

-Kaoru... yo...- Kenshin se sonrojo.

Es que no podía evitar el imaginar lo que había pasado en el cuarto de baño, y se sonrojo aun mas al ver el notorio rubor de las mejillas de Kaoru.

-¿Qué... sucede, Kenshin?- Decía sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Kenshin extendió su mano derecha dejando ver una de las rosas blancas que había recogido de los jarrones, Kaoru esta vez si lo miro, sorprendida por lo que veía.

-Lo que paso... veras, Yo... lo siento, yo no quería... y... espero que te gusten las rosas blancas- Kenshin le sonrió, ella al fin se atrevía a verlo a los ojos.

-Claro que me gustan, Kenshin- Kaoru tomo la flor con una de sus manos y disfruto de su aroma.

Entonces, Kenshin dejo al descubierto la otra rosa que llevaba en su mano izquierda y acomodo la flor en su pelo.

-Te ves hermosa-

-Gracias-

Kenshin tomo con cuidado el rostro de Kaoru y la beso en los labios tiernamente, sintiendo como ella se abrazaba a su espalda.

-Ya no estas enojada conmigo- Kenshin la abrazo.

-Yo no me he enojado con usted, Kenshin- Kaoru se separo un poco de él, pero aun sujetándolo por la espalda.

-Es que no me hablabas, y me esquivabas, y por lo que paso, pensé que estabas muy molesta conmigo- Kenshin la miro a los ojos.

Kaoru sonrió divertida, se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Me daba pena verlo a los ojos, o hablar con usted, pero nunca me enoje-

-Entiendo- Kenshin abrazo un poco mas a Kaoru, y esta se recostó en su hombro –Cantas muy hermoso-

Kaoru sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias-

-------

La ceremonia ya había dado comienzo, al fin habían llegado todos los invitados, había adornos de distintas flores en todas las mesas, comida de distinta variedad y sake, que nunca podía faltar en una buena boda, había dicho el señor Genzai.

Kenshin había contado once parejas, todos parecían muy felices, no recordaba lo agradable que se sentía estar feliz, sin tener que matar, sin tener que enterrarle la espada a alguien, sin mancharse de sangre, tampoco recordaba que se sentía estar en compañía, y que mejor compañía que la de su hermosa dama.

-Hoy uniremos en matrimonio a aquellas personas que así lo deseen, este día será muy especial ya que uniremos a doce familias- Decía Genzai, quien resulto ser el juez que unía a las parejas.

-¿Doce?-

Kenshin estaba confundido, pensó que habían sido solo once, tal vez llego una de ultimo momento.

-Todo se ve tan lindo- Le decía Kaoru, quien estaba a su lado, tomándolo del brazo.

-Quiero que todos felicitemos a una pareja muy especial este día, son dos jóvenes que han decidido unirse en matrimonio, que es algo muy importante y sobre todo una gran responsabilidad.-

Genzai se acerco a Kenshin y a Kaoru, y cuando al fin llego frente a ellos todos se hicieron a un lado para darle espacio a la pareja.

-Kenshin Himura, como juez tengo el poder de casarte con tu novia-

Kenshin observo un momento a Kaoru, ella aun tenía la flor, que él le había dado, en su mano, ella también lo miraba a él, al parecer sorprendida.

-¿Aceptan casarse?- Genzai sonrió ampliamente.

Kenshin asió aun mas el brazo de Kaoru, quien también lo sujeto mas fuerte a él.

-Acepto-

Kenshin miro la sonrisa de Kaoru.

-Yo también acepto-

-Entonces todo deseamos que vivan felices, que aunque les vengas problemas, que siempre sean como jóvenes, y que con esa vitalidad de la juventud resuelvan sus problemas y que con esa vitalidad se amen... tanto de día como de noche- Genzai guiño un ojo, los presentes rieron mientras Kenshin y Kaoru se sonrojaban. –Que su matrimonio dure por siempre-

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, mientras Kenshin susurraba unas palabras a Kaoru.

-Dios, Kaoru, espero que hayamos hecho lo correcto, por que te quiero- La miro a los ojos.

-Para mi fue lo correcto, yo también te quiero-

Kenshin se acerco a Kaoru, para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios, beso que finalizo la unión de su matrimonio, que ya era oficial, Kenshin era el esposo de Kaoru, y ella era su mujer, lo que una vez pensó cuando estuvo con ella por primera vez era cierto, él ya no estaría solo, puesto que ahora tenía una esposa, la persona a la que mas quería, y que hora menos que nunca dejaría.

Y así vieron como se celebraron todas y cada una de las bodas, disfrutando por fin un momento en paz, disfrutando de la comida y la bebida, y disfrutando de la compañía de la persona amada.

-----------

Holas! Mmmm... no se si les guste este capitulo... yo espero que si, prometo que será mejor el próximo, es que ando algo apurada, y creo que no me concentré mucho escribiendo este cap., pero espero que sea de su agrado =).

Gaby (hyatt: que bueno que te gusto lo que paso en el capitulo anterior, espero no decepcionarte con este.

Hada (Hikaru): jejeje que bien que te gusto lo del besho =D y pues creo que aquí se resuelve un poco mas la duda sobre Megumi y Sanosuke, ojala te guste este capitulo también, por cierto, muchísimas gracias por el dibujo que me hiciste, te quedo precioso, no me cansare de decirlo, por que te quedo muy bien, otra vez, gracias, gracias.

Naoko: Holas!! Pues aquí esta la actualización, yo sigo leyendo tus fics, ya sabes que me gustan mucho ;) y pues si, Kaoru siempre estará ahí para cuidarlo de esa soledad que siente. Espero que me dejes tu comentario sobre este capitulo también.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, se que no es el mejor fanfic que han leído, pero con que le guste a una sola persona, bueno, eso me da animo para seguir, y sus reviews de verdad que son muy importantes.

-Kana-


End file.
